Barely Touchable
by Not For A Moment
Summary: From the Author of Love & Luck and Music & Possession: "There's a reason why she's an Untouchable, Austin." He didn't listen, because this, this...dangerous attraction pulled him in. He went against his warning, and now, he had to suffer the consequences. [NOT A VAMPIRE STORY] *AU/OOC - Rating will be changed.* (Give it a chance! You might like it, and I know you will!)
1. Conversations

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! New story! Yay! I know you were all expecting the sequel to Music & Possession, but the anticipation to post this story was killing me! So, I just had to post it. And it was originally going to be called Untouchable Love, but I did't really like it. So, I present to you my new story, Barely Touchable!

But a quick warning. It's in third person, and my attempt at writing in Deep POV. It's horrible, I know so don't make me feel bad if you don't like it. Also, this story is different from what I usually write about. Mainly because this is supernatural fiction. I've never written supernatural fiction. Oh well! There's a first for everything!

Also, I'm glad you're attempting to read this. If you just happen to read the whole thing and like it, please review. I love getting them even if they're simple. If you read the whole thing and not like it, that's fine but please don't comment if you do. I don't like getting trashed just as much as the next person. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it ;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conversations**

_*{Austin}*_

Austin picked up his shirt off the floor, tugging it over his head and down his torso. Once he was fully-clothed, he grabbed his wallet and watch. He made his way over to the window, pushing it open as quietly as he could.

He cringed when the window caused an ear-splitting squeak. Austin quickly glanced over at the redhead to make sure she didn't wake. She didn't, so he pushed the window open the rest of the way.

He climbed out and jumped from the window's ledge. Austin twisted his body in mid-air, somersaulting, and landing on his feet. He looked back up at the second-story window, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

_Perfect landing,_ Austin mused to himself, before turning away. _Time to go home._

He sauntered over to a large sycamore tree, making sure he stood in the darkness of its shadow. Austin closed his eyes, and pictured the manor. **(*)**

On command, the manor appeared in his mind; a well-kept Southern-styled home vivid in every detail. He whispered a select group of words, one key phrase, before he opened his eyes again.

Before him stood the manor, a piece of history kept in perfect condition. A smile formed at his lips, and Austin stepped out of the shadow of the tree. He walked up the front steps and straight into the home.

The scent of rosemary filled his nostrils as he stepped through the threshold of the door. He gagged at the scent, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. Austin shut the door behind him and proceeded to the kitchen.

There, he found his mentor, Varick, cooking. The older man stood over a pot, a book spread out near the stove. The old man pushed his wire-rimmed spectacles up the bridge of his nose before scratching his head.

"What are you cooking, Rick?" Austin wondered, walking over to the stove and looking into the pot.

"Chili, but it seems as if I put the wrong spice in it," he inferred, flipping a page of the book back and forth. "This cook book has very small font."

"You need to replace your glasses already," Austin took the book from him, and read over the directions. "It's been like what, a hundred years since your last visit to the optometrist."

"Back then they didn't have an optometrist and it's only been eighty years," he corrected, continuing to stir the contents in the pot.

"So where have you been? It's almost eleven and you're curfew was two hours ago," Varick raised his eyebrows at the blond-haired boy, and Austin averted his gaze.

"Out," Austin walked over to the antique, wooden table and took a seat at the head. "You know, wandering around Miami."

"Uh huh." The older man turned off the stove before pulling his silver hair out of his ponytail. His straight hair was long, so it fell just past his shoulders.

Austin studied his mentor's appearance, admiring how the man seemed as if he were only sixty even though he was much older. It amazed him, and he couldn't believe that time was good to Varick.

Varick was tall and had a broad-shouldered build. His skin was cream-colored, with an elegant nose and thin lips framed by a neatly trimmed goatee. He had almond-shaped eyes the color of blooming violets; a color only few were unlucky to get.

Varick straightened his tie, which matched his pin-striped Armani suit, before giving Austin a knowing look. Austin did not meet the older man's gaze, but instead, drew imaginary shapes on the wood of the table.

"You were feeding again, weren't you?" Varick shook his head, rubbing the space between his brows. Austin looked down at his hands, trying to not be burdened by his rising guilt. "Boy, how many times have I told you not to feed?"

"I'm sorry, but even though I am a Lesser, I still have strong…needs," Austin held his hands up innocently, trying not to get into too any more trouble than he already was in.

"Yes, but you are still an Incubus. You have to be careful when feeding," Varick picked up the chili pot and set it on the table. "If you are not careful, you can cause permanent paralysis to the girl you are feeding off."

"Don't worry, I'm careful," Austin grabbed glass cups from the cupboard, handing them to his mentor. "I make sure have enough vitality to last me another week or so."

"That's not it," Varick plopped into the seat tiredly, massaging his temple with one hand while the rested on the table. "In this house, we are Lesser Incubi and Succubae, which means we are not demons like the Majors. But, we are still very similar." **(**)**

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Austin rolled his eyes, and sighed.

The older man always lectured him about their kind and their origins, mainly, as a reminder that he had to stay careful. Austin knew that there was no way of getting out of it, so he took a seat at the table and put up with it.

"We have special powers like shadow travel and invisibility like they do. We feed off the energy of humans through intercourse, like they do to. Only we need it _a lot less_ than they do, which was why we are called Lesser," he explained blandly, reclining in his chair.

"Exactly," Varick stood up, and began pacing. "But we still do not need it to live." He stopped and turned towards Austin. "So there was definitely no need for you to be feeding."

"Oh come on. Even though we may not be demons, we're kind of like humans. I have hormones too," Austin tried to lighten the serious atmosphere Varick emitted, but he had no such luck.

"Austin, I know being a Newling is...tough," the word 'Newling' caused Austin to flinch, "but this is not who you are."

Memories came flooding back to him, memories about his life before the 'incident' appeared in his mind. They were images of his parents, his brothers and sister, his home, friends; a whole different life than the one he was living. They were just fragments in his brain, little puzzle pieces scattered so they could never form a complete picture.

Varick walked over to Austin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Austin didn't look up, instead stared at his hands bitterly. His jaw clenched, and the fury began bubbling up in his chest.

He was a monster, but at the same time, he wasn't. Austin wasn't human either, but that only added to his rage. The fire in him flared and hissed as the memories of his feedings came to him.

So many – no, too many, times he has fed. Even though Austin didn't need to feed, he couldn't help it. It was an uncontrollable action he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself from taking vitality, because the beast in him took over and clouded his mind; even when he didn't mean to feed.

"Let's just drop this conversation Var," Austin pushed Varick's hand off his shoulder, and looked away from him. "Dinner is getting cold."

Austin was glad that his mentor didn't press the matter and respected his wishes. Then, he just sat there as the older man called the other residents of the home down for dinner. Austin waited patiently as six others entered the room.

The six were unevenly divided by gender; four men and two women. However, that was the tip of the iceberg when it came to differences. They ranged in age, personalities, and appearances. Though, they all shared one thing in common; they were Lessers.

"Hey man," Austin's friend, Memphis, greeted with a wide grin spread across his face. "Haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Austin muttered, no in the mood to speak to the fellow blond. Austin saw the worry in his friend's emerald eyes, which made the guilt, return. He sighed, and shook his head warily. "I was feeding, got a problem?"

"Dude, no need for an attitude," Memphis held up his hands in surrender. "I was just asking."

"Sorry man, I'm just tired is all," Austin sighed, and pushed away his bowl of chili. "I'm not hungry either. I think I'll turn in early tonight. See ya."

He didn't even wait for a response; instead, he just got up and left. The others looked up at him, but he didn't care. He trudged up to his room, slamming the door shut once he got there. Austin kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed.

_Why is it so hard?_ he questioned, dragging a hand through his hair tiredly. _Varick told me it only takes six months to get used to, but I still haven't gotten used to it._

Austin rolled over on his side, staring at the moon through his window. A sigh escaped his lungs, and quickly turned into a yawn. Drowsiness began to overtake him, and he didn't stop it. Like the beast inside him, he let it have control, and didn't fight it. Soon, sleep took him, and dragged him to a night of a dreamless rest.

_/_

Austin woke gasping for air, sweat beading down his forehead and neck. His heart rammed against his rib-cage, his pulse quivering under his skin. He shot up, heaving for air and clutching his bed sheets as if they would disappear from under him. Once he calmed down and remembered where he was, did his breathing even and his heart rate slow down.

Austin's eyes turned to the alarm clock on his nightstand, and he scrambled off the bed. He hurried to get ready in less than five minutes, because he only had three minutes to get to school before he was late again. And if he was late again, Varick would have his head.

"Damn shoes," Austin hissed, as he slipped them on with one hand and dried his hair with the other. Once they were on, he yanked his bag over his shoulder and bolted out the door.

He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast – which Varick had made for him luckily – from the toaster. Austin said a muffled thank you to the man and then ran outside. He went behind a tree, closed his eyes, muttered a few words, and in the next instant, he was at school.

Behind the safety of a magnolia tree, no one saw Austin's sudden appearance. He stuffed the toast into his mouth and chewed it as best he could before swallowing. He sprinted to the front steps of Marino High, just in time before the bell rang.

"Almost late again Austin?" a familiar voce mused, behind him. The blond swiveled around to find his best friend, Dez, standing behind him. "You need to wake up earlier."

"I had a rough night," he replied simply, straightening his clothes. "Rick was on my back about getting home late again."

"Can't blame him. I would to since you do it almost every single night," Austin scowled at the redhead, not too fond of his statement. "You have a rep dude, and it's not a good one."

"Oh really?" They continued their conversation as they headed to their first class. "And what's that?"

"Everyone knows that you…get around," Dez uttered the last part hesitantly, almost as if he was ashamed of saying it.

"Hey, I blame hormones," Austin joked, trying to lighten his bud's mood. "And besides, I don't do it every day, only on occasions."

"Seventy-two." The blond stopped in his tracks, and gave his friend a confused look.

"What?" He didn't understand what Dez was trying to say. "What's seventy-two?"

The redhead bit his lip, almost as if he was mentally debating something. Austin stood there, patiently waiting for a response. Though, the seconds dragged on by. It seemed endless, but luckily, Dez decided not to keep him waiting any longer.

"The number of girls you've slept with." Dez didn't look him in the eye, instead kept his gaze on the floor.

Austin blinked, surprised. He wondered how Dez knew that, because he didn't even know that.

"How do you know?" Dez didn't reply, instead he opened his bag and pulled out a thick, white envelope. He handed it to him, before slinging his bag back on his shoulder.

"They come to me, the girls, and give me their numbers to give to you." Austin looked down at the envelope, too aware of the weight in his hand. He glanced back at Dez, at a loss for words. "I have seventy-two different numbers in that envelope for you. I didn't know how to give it to you, but, here you go."

The late bell rang, but Austin didn't move. His gaze stayed on Dez, and remained there until he left for class, leaving Austin alone in the hallway.

His eyes wandered back to his hand, and the envelope. Had he really slept with seventy-two girls? Just for the sake of sex? Or was it because of that animal inside him? Austin didn't care which it was, because he knew, that it wouldn't matter. He was what he was, and he couldn't change that. He wasn't Austin Moon anymore; no, he was something else.

A shock traveled through his body suddenly. It settled in the pit of his stomach, growing heavier and heavier like lead. A burst of heat streamed in his blood, sweat beginning to form on the corners of his eyebrows. His muscles and limbs began aching, like they were being stretched apart and pulled out of their sockets.

His legs began trembling, and his knees threatened to give out. He staggered over to the wall, trying to grip something for support. His chest rose and fell as his breathing became labored. Then, that's when he felt it. That's when the torturous pain traveled through his shoulder and to the rest of his body.

His body was being ripped into little pieces, or like a hundred bolts of lightning struck him. His knees gave out and he dropped to the floor. His throat began closing up, sweat soaking his clothes and plastering his hair to his head. What was happening to him?

"Are you okay?" a voice asked him, but he couldn't quite respond. His lungs burnt in his chest, yearning for air.

He didn't know what was happening to him, and he didn't know how. But, he knew, his life was never the same after that day. Everything changed, because of a single touch.

* * *

**Footnote:** Cliffhanger! Boom! First chapter and I already left you guys hanging. He he, I'm evil 3:)

Any who! This story will be later changed to M because of some...stuff. STEAMY & SMUTTY AUSLLY GUYS! We're getting it with a side of drama and a heap of romance! Mm, it's going to be tasty! So make sure to review!

_/_

*****There is a link on my page called 'The Manor' which sends you to a picture of the house in this story. Make sure to check it out.

****** Majors = real Incubi and Succubae.

_/_

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~Hannah V._


	2. Worry

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Wee! 14 reviews for the first chapter guys! Thank you! I didn't know if you all would like it, but I'm glad you did. And I know it's a bit confusing, I'm sorry, but if there is any confusion, just ask and I'll gladly answer your questions! But guys you have to understand, I don't like rushing plots so everything will be explained in due time. Just be patient please guys, and bear with me.

Any who! Without further ado, here is Ch. 2 of Barely Touchable! Yay!

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Worry**

_*{Ally}*_

Ally woke up to the screeching of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. A jolt of shock caused her to sit up, scrambling over to turn off the noise. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button, before falling back on to her bed.

She laid there for what seemed like hours, but were actually only a couple of minutes. She rolled over on her side, groaning at having to wake up early for school. Trudging to her bathroom, she took a long, warm shower.

She didn't keep track of the time, and when she got out, her eyes bugged out of her skull. The clock read, _7:19 a.m._ and she hurried to put on clothes. She tugged on faded jeans and a burgundy, long-sleeved shirt before grabbing her shoes.

_Damn it Ally, _the voice in her head scolded,_ you're late again._

Ally got her backpack before hurrying downstairs. She hopped down the steps with one foot, since she was trying to put on her shoes. That was bad move in her part, because she tripped and fell over.

She didn't have time to make sure she didn't bruise or break anything, so she got up and kept going. She grabbed her car keys from the kitchen and made her way to the garage.

Her phone rang, which made her groan in annoyance. She dug through her bag, irritated and grouchy from the hectic morning.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the phone, unlocking the Beetle door to get in.

"Ally, you were right!" the voice on the other end cried, which made Ally pull her phone away from her ear.

"Karol, what happened?" Ally put her phone on speaker, and set it one of the cup holders; safety first. "You need to calm down, because I'm going to be driving soon."

"He's such an ass! I wish I had listened to you," Karol sobbed, which made Ally roll her eyes.

The brunette shook her head in disappointment, remembering the conversation she had the other night with the redhead. Though she didn't have time to talk, she was late for school.

"Karol, I gotta go. I'll talk to you at school." Ally hung up the phone before her friend could utter anything else. Ally zoomed out the garage and down the street, on her way to school.

She was there five minutes later, pulling in to a parking spot at the way end of the parking lot. She cursed herself under hear breath, her bad mood darkening with every passing second.

Ally had never been late to school. She had a thing about being late and absent. She couldn't stand it, because she had a very tight, orderly schedule to keep and maintain. Every hour, minute, and second had to be accounted for and not go to waste.

Ally jogged up the front steps of the school, before making her way to her locker. She dialed the combination and grabbed her textbook for first period, once it was open. Her phone rang again, and she bumped her head against the locker door.

_Why?_ she asked herself, a plea for someone or something to put her out of her misery. Luckily, her plea was answered.

"Hey Als!" a voice sang behind her, and Ally recognized it instantly; it was Trish.

"Trish! I'm so glad you're here," Ally gave the Latina a grateful smile when she turned around. "Karol's calling me and I really don't want to deal with her. Can you…?"

Ally didn't need to finish her statement, because Trish held out her palm expectantly. Ally handed her the phone, and Trish brought it to her ear to answer. After five minutes of standing there with the phone to her ear, she hung up and handed it back to Ally.

"Trish, you just hung up on her," Ally pointed out, looking back and forth between Trish and the device.

"I couldn't understand what she was saying," Trish shrugged her shoulders, fixing the collar of her purple flannel nonchalantly. "But, you were right. She shouldn't have fallen for that asshole's act."

"Duh. Haven't you heard the rumors?" Ally closed her locker just as the school bell rang. "Austin Moon's a sex maniac. He's just an arrogant jerk who thinks a girl is just some toy."

"Where did you hear that?" The two girls continued down the hall as they talked, doing their best to maneuver through the hoard of students. "I thought you didn't listen to gossip."

"I don't. I sit next to Tilly in Anatomy and she practically yells when she whispers," Ally raked a hand through her hair, "Gosh, all this drama is giving me a headache."

"You got that right," Trish agreed; her black curls bouncing as she nodded.

The hallways began clearing, students disappearing into classrooms and de-crowding the halls. Ally's claustrophobia stopped rising in her chest; an anxiety she developed because an incident in her childhood. She sighed in relief, her nerves settling and withdrawing from overdrive. Though she spoke too soon.

That's when she saw him, the one person that partially put her in a bad mood. The notorious blond-haired playboy, Austin Moon.

Oh how she wished she could just go up to him and slap him for Karol. However, the situation between him and Karol was none of her business. So she decided to ignore him.

Ally kept her gaze locked straight ahead, her attempt at ignoring the jerk. Though, she couldn't help but notice how he stood alone in the middle of the hall. He seemed, distracted, almost as if he were deep in thought. Ally saw a white envelope in his hand, and she wondered what was in it.

Since she didn't keep her eyes on where she was going, someone pushed past her. Ally stumbled to the side, bumping into the blond. That's when something in her flared.

She gasped when warmth shot up her spine, causing shivers to break free. Ally's breath quivered momentarily, and her heart throbbed in her chest. With a fluttering pulse, she noticed how her body suddenly became…hotter.

_What's happening to me?_ Ally listened to her heart beat, focusing on its erratic thumping.

"Ally, you okay?" Trish's voice brought her mind back to the present. Ally shook her head, trying to re-focus her thoughts.

"Uh…um, yeah," Ally stammered; her brain still too absorbed in the sensations that overwhelmed her. "Who bumped into me?"

"Kira, again." Ally looked back to see the darker skinned girl snickering with her friends. Ally simply rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Trish. Yet, something caught her eye in the process.

Ally's gaze locked on Austin, who looked…pale. He was leaning against the wall, hunched over slightly and clutching his stomach. His breathing was ragged, almost labored, and his face was covered in sweat. Instinctively, she walked over to him and touched his shoulder. A weird…buzz went through her hand as she did, but ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Ally questioned, genuinely concerned for him. Only, he didn't reply and he began gasping for air. Panic rose in her chest, and she acted quickly. "Trish! He might be having a heart attack or something, go get a teacher." She heard the Latina rush off, and she kept her attention on Austin.

"Austin listen carefully, a teacher's coming you're going to be all right, just hold on," Ally touched the back of her hand to his forehead, jerking it away when the heat actually…stung her hand. "You're blistering hot. Do you have a fever too?" He grunted something, but she couldn't hear it clearly. "I'm sorry what?"

"Don't. Touch. Me," he growled, louder this time. Ally removed her hand from his shoulder, but didn't leave.

"I'm only trying to help you," she couldn't help but hiss out the words. His attitude was not needed while she was trying to make sure he was okay. "You really are an egotistical ass huh?"

He chuckled darkly, looking up at her with dark russet eyes, "Says the uptight geek known as Ally Dawson."

Ally blinked rapidly in surprise. Her eyebrows scrunched together into a scowl. Her jaw clenched, as she spit out her reply, "How do you know me?"

"The same way you know me. Word gets around," he jeered before trying to stand up straighter. "Now leave me alone, I can take care of myself."

"As if, you can barely stand," Ally followed him down the hall, noticing how his knees trembled as he walked. "Stop walking you dumbass. Your knees are going to give out."

"No they're not," he grumbled, continuing to walk. "Leave me alone Dawson."

"Moon, just listen," Ally grabbed his shoulder, and that's when he stopped. She felt his body tense, and then go limp under her hand. He fell to the floor before her eyes, and anxiety hit her like lightning.

"Austin?" she dropped to her knees, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was still hot, but suddenly, his temperature began dropping, drastically. "What's happening to you?"

"Ms. Dawson, what happened?" Ally turned around to see the principal, Ms. Heely, rushing towards her with Trish. "Patricia go and get Mr. Di Francesco." Trish did as asked and hurried away. "What happened to him?"

"He collapsed, and he feels ice-cold," Ms. Heely touched his forehead and her eyes widened. "See? I don't know what's happening, but something is wrong with him."

"All right, will you take his things to the nurse's office?" Ally nodded, grabbing Austin's stuff and doing as she was told.

Ally walked into the nurse's office, finding it empty. She went to the patient bed and set his things down beside it. A moment later, Mr. Di Francesco and Ms. Heely entered with Austin slung over their shoulders. They walked him to the bed and laid them down it.

"'Do you know anything else that happened to Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson?" the principal asked, pulling Ally to the side.

"Yeah, he was really hot before he collapsed and he looked like he was having trouble breathing," Ally kept her gaze on Austin, all too aware of him. "He was pale too and he couldn't support his weight."

"Thank you Ms. Dawson. I'll have to call his guardian," Ms. Heely turned leave, but stopped. "Would you mind watching over him until the nurse gets here?" Ally nodded unconsciously, still too focused on the blond. "Thank you, I'll leave him to you."

With the, the principal left, leaving Austin and Ally alone in the room.

Ally grabbed the nurse's desk chair and set up next to the patient bed. She grabbed her songbook, from her bag and opened it up to a fresh page. But instead of writing, she sat there and watched the male sleep.

His breathing was unsteady, quivering from time to time. He was still sweating, but he started shivering. Ally grabbed an extra blanket from under the bed. She put it over him, fixing his pillow too.

Her hand wandered from the pillow, to his hair. She pushed it out of his face, her fingertips brushing his skin. Her hand tingled, but she just thought it was from the cold. Ally pulled her hand away, and the tingling stopped.

Austin's shivering, however, didn't stop, which caused her to think. She wondered what was wrong with him, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

But then, another thought wandered into her mind. Why should she care? It wasn't like they were friends or anything, because they were most certainly not. But, she could not deny the strange…concern and worry for him.

She also couldn't deny the pain that settled in her chest when she saw his state. It was like guilt had washed over her. She didn't know why, but she somehow knew that it was her fault. She had no idea how or why she knew, but she just did. And she was determined to find out why.

"Thank you Ms. Dawson for watching over Mr. Moon," Ms. Heely's voice caught her attention, and Ally looked up. "I'll write you a pass for class and I'll make sure you're not marked down for anything because of this incident."

"Uh…thanks," Ally replied, gathering her things and getting up from her seat. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, I spoke to his guardian. It just seems Mr. Moon suffered from fatigue and his body takes it differently than others," Ms. Heely gave Ally a reassuring smile, but it didn't make the worry go away. "He'll be okay Ms. Dawson. Let's just leave him to rest."

Ally nodded reluctantly and headed out the door. In the doorway, she looked back. The blond slept normally, his breathing returning to normal. A sense of tranquility soothed her concern for him, and she looked away. Though the worry and guilt didn't leave her.

She walked to class, trying to ignore the emotions that stirred in her. It was just her luck she started off the day in a bad mood, but she would have to face the rest of the day filled with unwanted thoughts and feelings. Especially for Austin Moon.

* * *

**Footnote:** Ooh, things are progressing! Yes! Now all we need are a solid 10 to 15 reviews guys! The sake of Auslly is depending on you all to review! So if we want to get to **steamy/smutty Auslly**, you all have to activate your _SUPER AWESOME REVIEWING POWERS_ and...REVIEW~!

**Reminder!:** Please review, fave, and follow! Because I would like to know if I'm doing a good job with this story. =)

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~Hannah V._


	3. Untouchable

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** OMG guys! You are all FREAKING AMAZING! Do you know that? Because if you don't you and I need to have a serious woman to man/woman (whichever gender you are) talk to boost your self-confidence. And I'm serious guys! You are just...AWESOME! Thanks for the _reviews!_ I appreciate them!

Any who! I just wanted to make something clear guys. Austin is an Incubus. If you do not know what an Incubus is, I suggest you Google or Bing or Yahoo it. I also explained in the story what a Lesser, but if you have any more questions about the story, PM me!

**Enough of my rambling, ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Untouchable**

_*{Austin}*_

His eyes shot open, sitting up frantically in a state of sheer panic. Austin's brain raced, thoughts coming and going with every millisecond. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. Once he recognized he was at home, he began to calm down.

He lay back on his bed, raking a hand through his hair. His arms muscles throbbed, and he dropped it. Austin's whole body was sore; everything from his toes to his head. He moaned in pain, experiencing what slab of meat must be like.

His door creaked and he turned his attention towards it. Varick appeared in the threshold, a glass of green goo in his hand. The stench wafted over to Austin's nose, and he choked at the scent. Varick chuckled at his reaction, and Austin covered his nose.

"Why do I always have to cover my nose around you?" Austin joked in a nasal voice. "What is that anyway?"

"It's pureed broccoli, spinach, mint, a clove of garlic, and pineapple juice," Varick explained walking over to Austin's bed side. "You've been out for a while, and this is to help you get your strength back."

Austin sat up, wincing at the sting in his physique when he did. Varick handed the glass to Austin, who took it hesitantly. He gave Varick a weary look, but the older man nodded in assurance.

Austin swallowed the lump in his throat, bringing the glass to his lips. He chugged it down without breathing and trying not to think of the taste.

When he finish, he nearly threw up. Instead, he swallowed it and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. He gave the glass back to Varick, shuddering at the horrid taste in his mouth.

"See? It wasn't that bad," Varick laughed, taking a seat on the edge of Austin's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"First, it was _that_ bad. And to answer your question, everything hurts," Austin responded, rolling his shoulder to relieve the discomfort. Then, the memories began flooding back to him.

He remembered someone bumping into him, and that's when everything went south. His body felt like it was destroying itself. He didn't know how it happened, but while he suffered there was also…pleasure. Though, Austin wasn't sure because his body was too busy deteriorating.

"What happened to me?" he wondered aloud, looking up at Varick for an answer. "It was like someone hit the self-destruct button in my body."

Varick stayed silent and didn't answer him, which made uneasiness wash over Austin. Varick stood up and began pacing the room while staring down at the floor.

Austin watched him, awaiting his answer, or at least a response from him. Finally, after a whole ten minutes, Varick spoke.

"How many times a month do you feed?" Varick interrogated, a serious and stern expression conquering his face. Austin blinked, surprised by the sudden question. He didn't respond, because his answer reminded him of the beast he was. "Answer the question, boy."

"Five times a week," Austin muttered, staring down his hands which gripped his comforter. "I have every week, for the past five months."

Varick began pacing again, and Austin's grip tightened on his covers.

He began chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress the memories which wanted to remind him of what he was. Copper ran across his tongue, meaning he drew blood from biting down too hard. Hatred started flaring inside him, and he couldn't stand it.

He couldn't stand what he was and what he did. He was an Incubus, a hungry being driven by a seemingly never-ending lust for sex. But he couldn't help himself even if he tried.

Austin lacked something, something he vitally needed to stop the beast he was. Something that would give him self-control and that would satisfy the emptiness inside him. He just needed to find out what it was.

"What happened just before you blacked out?" Varick questioned, pulling Austin out of his train of thought.

"I…uh…um…" Austin closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened before passing out. "I was…uh…trying to get to class…and trying to lose Dawson…before she grabbed my shoulder and then…everything went black."

"Who is this Dawson person?" Varick cut him off before he could finish, which made Austin open his eyes to look at his mentor.

"She's just some girl who goes to my school," Austin saw Varick's eyes grow darker, turning a deep shade of violet. "Why?"

"No reason, just…make sure to be cautious of her," Varick picked up the glass off Austin's nightstand and headed to the door. He opened it and turned to Austin before continuing. "At all costs, do not let her lay a hand on you. If you do, let's just say, things from that point on will have consequences."

With that, Varick closed the door behind him, leaving Austin alone. His words echoed in Austin's mind. He didn't understand what Varick meant about 'things will have consequences' and about Dawson touching him. As if he'd talked to her again.

They were into two different social groups, and they hardly ever crossed the other's path. Normally, he knew everyone in the school, but there was no existence of her in his mind. Up until the week before did she make an appearance in his life.

_/_

_ He sat under the magnolia tree during lunch, waiting for Dez so he could eat his own lunch already. The wind blew gently, tousling his hair softly. Austin sighed, content by the silence. That is, until he heard footsteps crunching on leaves._

_ Austin cringed at the noise, looking over his shoulder to see who was coming. His eyes widened when he saw a girl walking towards the tree. Only that wasn't why he was surprised. The girl, in his opinion, was…the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life._

_ The way her hair fell over her shoulders or how her eyes shone with a quiet intelligence as she read the book in her hands, was enough to drive him mad. It was at that moment, Austin realized, that he had never seen the girl before._

_ He was so sure that he knew every single person in his school by name, but hers, was a blank to him. Austin contemplated on going over to talk to her, since she was seated on the bench right behind him, but he decided not to. He would just observe her from afar, to see if she was worth his time. So far, she had been._

_ In a time span of five minutes, he saw so many different expressions wash over her. One was laughter, the most amazing laugh he had ever heard. It caused him to chuckle under his breath, something he found…odd doing._

_ Another expression he saw was embarrassment, and Austin had a hard time not pouncing on her then and there. The way her cheeks reddened to the perfect shade of pink, made him want to see how she would look like if he had caused it. Also, how she pursed together her plush mouth, made his lust flare in his chest._

_ Austin found his instincts kicking in, and he began thinking about ways to have her. He thought about using his regular routine; flirting with her, flattering her, maybe go out on a couple of dates, and then sweet talking his way into her bed. But something inside his chest stopped him from doing that._

_ It was a stab of guilt, which actually stung him. Austin began thinking; what if he hurt her? Of course he knew if he deployed his usually routine, he would hurt her. There was no doubt in his mind._

_ And the thing was that he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to cause her any kind of pain. Especially since he knew he mainly wanted to just sleep with her._

_ Austin then scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. He couldn't have those thoughts about anyone, because he knew from experience that they were just mirages. Trivial things like falling in love and loving someone never lasted. In the end, things wouldn't work out and they would have wasted time on some fantasy._

_ So, Austin stood up and walked away from the magnolia tree. He didn't look back, and it hurt him. He tried to push her out of his mind, because it was better without her existence there._

_/_

Austin found out later that day her name was Ally Dawson. Since that time, where ever he went, his eyes found her. They glued his sight on her, making sure he was aware of her presence. But he didn't see why she was so important. She was just another girl who went to his school right?

Then again, he noticed how when Ally had bumped into his shoulder, did the pain erupt in him. She also touched Austin's shoulder twice, which made the pain even worse than when she didn't touch him. By her laying a hand on him, she made him feel like a thousand volts of electricity surge though him.

He shuddered at the memory of the feeling, and rolled his shoulders to get rid of it. He decided not to think about the matter anymore. It was probably just some weird muscle spasm, and that everything would go back to normal. It was just a coincidence and Ally Dawson, was most definitely, just a girl who went to his school and nothing more.

"Hey man!" a familiar voice called, and Austin turned to see Memphis standing in the doorway. "Heard you collapsed in school. That doesn't seem like you."

Memphis walked in and plopped himself on Austin's beanbag chair at the foot of his bed. Austin rolled his eyes, knowing every time Memphis had the chance, he would sit in the large, yellow seat. For a twenty-one year old man, he still acted like a child. One of the reasons he and Memphis got along.

"Yeah, I was just tired. No need to have a panic attack for me," Austin sneered, getting out of his bed to sit at his desk. "So why are you here anyway?"

"Hey, I can't check up on a friend?" Memphis settled into the beanbag and crossed his hands behind his head.

"No, it's just not your style," Memphis averted his gaze, and Austin knew something was up. "All right, spill it."

"What?" Memphis stared at the ceiling and still didn't meet his gaze. "I have nothing to say."

"Uh huh. You know I can read the thoughts across your eyes, which is why you're staring at my ceiling like it's a pair of boobs." Memphis finally looked at Austin, sighing in defeat as he did.

"I talked with Var," The tone of his friend's voice was serious, and Austin swallowed nervously. Memphis hardly ever spoke to him so seriously, so whatever he had to say, must've been important. "He doesn't want you going to school for the next couple of days."

"Why?" Austin titled his head to the side like a confused puppy. "I only have four more months until I'm out of high school and I need all the credits I can get. It's bad enough that people at my school think I've been held back because I'm nineteen."

"I know, I know," Memphis stood up and paced just as Varick did. "I was a teenager too, even if you don't believe it."

"Plus I'm failing my English class, so I need to go to school," Austin pulled out his past progress report to show Memphis for proof. "See, paper doesn't lie."

"Austin, it's just for a couple of days. Just to make sure…things are okay," Memphis too kept his gaze on the ground as he continued to pace.

_They're hiding something._ Austin mused to himself when he saw how both Memphis and Varick acted differently than usual.

"Memphis, if you're my friend, tell me about what you're hiding," Austin got up from his seat to stand in front of his friend. "It won't help keeping it from me, because I _will_ find out about it eventually."

Memphis maneuvered around Austin and continued to pace. All the while, he bit his lip, which he tended to do when he was making decisions.

"You're biting your lip, so it must be important," Austin sat back down and propped his feet up on his desks. "That or you're constipated. Take your pick."

"One, I am not constipated." Austin chuckled, letting a grin grace his lips. "And two, Varick would be pissed if I told you."

"Just tell me. How bad can it be?" Memphis stopped pacing, and looked Austin dead in the eye. Austin's grin disappeared, and that's when he knew, whatever Memphis and Varick knew, was serious. "What is it?"

Memphis sat on the edge of Austin's bed. Memphis inhaled a long, heavy breath before clearing his throat. Memphis opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Austin groaned in irritation, his patience dwindling by Memphis's procrastination. Luckily, Memphis stopped torturing Austin and finally spoke.

"Okay. Here's the thing," Memphis rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze, yet again. "I don't really know how to explain this."

"I'm not getting any younger here," Austin reclined in his chair, tapping his fingers on the armrest. "Well, neither are you since we don't age like humans- And you get the point."

"I get it," There was a moment of silence before Memphis continued. "It's just…Varick thinks this Dawson girl is an Untouchable."

"A what?" Austin sat up, confused as to what his friend was telling him.

"An Untouchable," Memphis stood and began pacing again, which began to annoy Austin. "She's _your _Untouchable. This Dawson girl."

"Whoa there, you need to slow your roll," Austin held up his hands, trying to get Memphis to stop talking. He was more confused than before. "What's this Untouchable crap?"

"Haven't you read the booklet Varick gave you when you first got here?" Austin answered him truthfully, which made him sigh. "An Untouchable is a human. They are linked to an Incubus, in this case Dawson to you, and can either cause great pleasure...or great pain."

"That's just stupid," Austin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not stupid. If an Untouchable constantly interacts with their linked Incubus, they can change them back into a mortal." That caught Austin's attention.

"Really? Just like that?" Austin questioned eagerly, leaning forward in his seat. "We can go back to living a normal, non-Incubus life?"

"Yes, but the Untouchable must be sexually active with their Incubus partner," Austin's eagerness dissipated. "And an Untouchable can only change their partner if, and only if, there is a strong bond between the two."

"Why not just kill me know," Austin muttered, sinking back into his chair. "So you're saying love is a key factor in this process?"

"Yes, but there is a _reason _why they are called Untouchables, Austin," Memphis's voice was dead serious. "They can end you just as easily as they can change you."

"What do you mean?" Austin sat up, intrigued slightly. "End as in…kill?"

"Yup, it can go one of two ways. You can change if your bond is genuine. But you can die, if it's weak and fake," Austin swallowed the bulge in his throat. "That's why we stay away from them. We're forbidden to interact with them, because they're like a drug. We're naturally attracted to them, and once we get a feel of either the pain or pleasure, it's addicting."

"How do you know this?" Austin questioned randomly, suddenly wanting to end the subject of Untouchables.

"Varick told me," Memphis answered simply, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

"And how does he know?" Memphis didn't respond right away. Instead, he walked to the door and turned the knob. He stepped outside and stopped just before she shut the door.

"He had an Untouchable himself." Then, he closed the door and left Austin alone again.

He leaned his head back, staring up at his ceiling. He didn't really understand the whole Untouchable situation. He could turn back into a human somehow, but he could also end up dying just as easily. He wanted to return to his life before the 'incident' and just be a normal human. But he couldn't. He was back to Square 1 and had to live a life as an Incubus.

* * *

**Footnote:** Ooh, Ally plays a more important role than Austin thinks! We're making progress guys!

Now, do you all know what to do next? If you don't then let me break it down. First, you must go to your fridge and grab something to drink, then you must serve it in a cup and drink it. After that, you must return it your fridge and come back to the computer. Once all that is completed..._make sure to review~!_

CG (Chapter Goal) is 17 reviews guys! That's all we need to get the next chapter we'll be so much closer to STEAMY/SMUTTY Auslly! Yay! So review as if your life depended on it, please!?

_/_

Quick Responses:

**hiya:** Same here! =)

**Swaminarayanlover2015:** I completely agree with you. The A&A archives do need more lemons. He he, ;)

**AlyCat:** Don't worry. I'll try to update as soon as I can when I can. But I will most definitely continue writing! It's something that I'd probably die without.

**raerae417:** Thanks for the info! I'll make sure to look for her books when I'm at the bookstore next time! Then I'll write you that fan fiction! After we get though Auslly first though :3

**MayaGrace:** To answer your questions: I wanted to write a vampire story, but that was to...blech. So, I remembered a conversation I had with my friend in Biology. We were talking about the Succubus and Incubus, and that's when it hit me! I decided on writing this story. I orignally wanted to turn it into a novel, but I was too lazy to plan a whole book out. So a fan fiction seemed like the better option.

**R5Forever:** I. LOVE. YOU. Do you know that? You are the first person, who has ever, EVER _announced_ that they activated their S.A.R.P's! Stay AWE-SOME my friend!

**LilRed29621:** I will most certainly do that, because I feel the same way. So do not fear! Austin _and_ Ally will happen! :D

_/_

Again, sorry for my rambling...

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


	4. Tutoring

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Chapter 4 already?! You guys are awesome! You are all awesome and epic! Don't you DARE forget that!

_**Dedication To All My Readers!**_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support so far guys! I'm truly thankful and blessed for all of you. From every reviewer, to favorite-r, to follower, and to my Silent Readers! I'm very happy to have amazing people who like my story. I'm glad to have reached the 75 review mark and I hope you guys will continue to like the story as it progresses. I'm, once again, very thankful to have you guys, so thank you for all you've done. Hope you like the next chapter!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tutoring**

_*{Ally}*_

She tapped her pencil on the edge of her desk, nervous and a bit anxious. She kept looking at the desk in the back corner of the room. It was almost as if he would magically appear in his seat when she did. But he didn't, which disappointed her somehow.

Ally looked up at the clock, looked back at her paper, and then to the desk again. That was her routine in English for the past week, and she couldn't stop it. She resisted the urge to gnaw on her hair, and instead, chewed on her pencil. Though, that didn't settle her nerves.

"Ms. Dawson." A voice called, brining Ally out of her thoughts and back to class. She removed the pencil from her mouth and met her teacher's gaze.

"Yes Mrs. Peterson?" She replied politely as she set her pencil down.

"The principal would like to see you in her office." The whole class oohed like small children. Everyone, except Trish and another student named, Dez.

Ally nodded, gathering her stuff, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She met Trish's gaze, who looked confused as she was. Ally shrugged her shoulders before heading out the classroom. She went straight to the principal's office, knocking on the door once she was there.

"Come in!" Ms. Heely's voice called from the other side. Ally turned the knob and stepped through the door. "Hello Ally, please take a seat." Ms. Heely gave Ally a warm smile, which surprised her. She never knew that the principal was capable of such a smile.

"Uh…you wanted to see me?" Ally asked hesitantly, sitting down in one of the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"Yes, I have an important task to ask of you." Ms. Heely stood up and walked over to her bookshelf behind her desk.

Ally couldn't help but observe the older woman. Her neck-length hair was the color of obsidian streaked with silver, and was worn in a simple bun. She was very tall and had a slender build. Her skin was light-colored, and she had prominent cheekbones and small hands. Her wardrobe was a grey jacket over a white dress shirt, a straight violet skirt, and matching pumps.

"What kind of task?" Ally wondered, as Ms. Heely took a seat again. She watched as the older woman flipped through a large binder.

"Mr. Moon has been absent for the past week." Ms. Heely stopped flipping through the book, and folded her hands neatly over the binder. "And I fear that if he doesn't catch up on his work that he will not be able to graduate."

"So…where do I fit into all this?" Ally didn't understand why she was telling her about Austin Moon. They, again, were not friends. Why should she be worried about him? "We're not really friends. Or acquaintances for that matter."

"I kind of assumed that, but, you are one of the best students in the entire school." Ally's cheeks grew warmer at her compliment, flattery tended to embarrass her sometimes. "And that's why I've chose you for the task."

"What do you want me to do?" The principal pulled out a sheet of paper from the binder and handed it to Ally. "What's this?"

"Those are Mr. Moon's grades." Ally's eyes widened when she saw them; they were bad. Two D's, an F, two C's, and only one A were what his grades consisted of. "He needs some tutoring."

"Um, I may be smart, but I'm no miracle worker." Ally handed her back the paper. "That's going to take some serious work."

"I know it's a challenge, but I've spoken to his teachers. They have all agreed to prepare a test that will bump his current grade up by two letters. But they won't be easy. They'll have all material that's been studied since September on it." Ally swallowed nervously, not sure if she was even able to do something like that. "Mr. Moon has one month to prepare for those tests, and during that time, you must help him re-learn so he can pass. Or else, he'll be held back."

"What about his homework and classwork? Will that count?" Ms. Heely shook her head no. "So how am I supposed to keep up with my homework and classwork?"

"You've already completed your credits so you're fine." Ms. Heely closed the binder and pulled out packets of papers from the printer on her desk. "Here are some Study Guides that you will need to prepare for the tests. They'll come in handy so make sure to check them over."

"Do you want me to tutor him afterschool or before school? And how many times a week am I going to have to do this?" Ally took the packets and began looking them over. "These packets have _a lot_ of work to go over."

"You will tutor him after school, three days a week." Ally watched as Ms. Heely typed on her computer and then scribble something down on a sticky note. "Here is Mr. Moon's address and I recommend you go over and get things started. I will contact his guardian to let him know about this arrangement."

"Wait, you want me to go into the belly of the beast?" Ally's brain went to overdrive and reminded her of Austin's reputation. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Nonsense, everything will be just fine." Ms. Heely stood and smoothed down the skirt of her suit. "Now, on you go. The bell is about to ring and you should be on your way."

"But-" Ally tried to protest but she ended up sighing. She did as she was told and left the principal's office. She trudged down the hallway, Study Guides and sticky note in hand.

Ally pulled out her phone, sent Trish a quick text about what happened, and then exited the building. The bell rang once she was already in her car, and then students began leaving. She envied them, since they didn't have to go find the egotistical ass, Austin Moon, and tutor him. So, she put she car in reversed, backed out of her parking spot, and headed over to the blond jerk's home.

_/_

Ally pulled up in front of the house, and gaped at it. It was humongous. She couldn't believe Austin lived in such a nice home. She wished her own home was as nice, but she knew it wasn't. So, she quit staring at the home and decided to get on with her task.

She grabbed her backpack and climbed out of her beat-up buggy. Ally locked the door behind her and made her way up the driveway. She climbed up the front steps timidly, not sure about what she was going to say. She hoped that Ms. Heely called already and explained to his guardian or whatever about their arrangement.

Ally stopped at the front door, taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Her palms began to sweat, so she wiped them on her skirt frantically. As she did, her bag fell off her shoulder and spill on the floor. She swore under her breath and bent down to pick up her things.

Just as she did, she didn't see a highlighter and slipped on it. Ally fell on her butt, hitting her head against the floor. She sat up, holding the bump on the back of her head. That's when the door opened.

Ally looked up to see an attractive blond guy standing in the door way, looking down at her with confused emerald-green eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, before chuckling. Instantly, her cheeks grew hot and she hid behind her hair.

"Need some help?" The guy asked, outstretching his hand for her to take. She took it, and he helped her up effortlessly. "Looks like you took a nasty spill."

"Yeah, I slipped on my highlighter." Ally bent down to pick up the rest of her things before turning back to the blond. "Um, I'm Ally. I'm supposed to be tutoring Austin Moon. Are you his brother or…?"

"Oh no. I'm Memphis, his friend. And I haven't heard anything about tutoring?" Memphis leaned against the door frame coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "More importantly, why is a beauty like you tutoring instead of hanging out with her boyfriend?"

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend." Ally's cheeks were on fire when she heard his compliment; again, flattery embarrassed her.

"Well it looks like I'm in luck!" Memphis stood up straight, pulled out a small white card from his back pocket, and handed it to Ally. "Here's my number." He winked before stepping aside and letting her inside.

"Memphis Quinn, Wizard." Ally laughed when she read the card as she entered the house. "Really? You're a wizard?" **(*)**

"Nah, I just saw it on a cartoon one time and I thought it be a funny to try to make girls laugh. Obviously it worked." Memphis gave her a charming smile, and Ally smiled back. "I'll go get the Austin from his room. But, make sure to give me a call if you have any problems that involve a wizard's help."

"I will." With that, Memphis left up the stairs off to her right. Then, Ally stood there, admiring the nicely furnished home.

The atmosphere was warm and home-like. The air faintly smelled off cinnamon and apple, which put her nervousness at ease. Ally dug in her bag for the packet of Study Guides, so she wouldn't have to do it later and spend any more time than she had to with the jerk.

"Hello there, you must be Allyson." A deep voice greeted, causing Ally to looked up and find an older gentleman standing before her. "My name is Varick, and I'm Austin's guardian." He stretched his hand for her to shake and she did.

"Nice to meet you. I'm assuming Ms. Heely called you?" Ally questioned, making sure that she did.

"Yes she did, and I hope that Austin won't cause you too much trouble." Varick gave her a small smile, but to her, it seemed…forced. "I'll lead you to his room."

Varick began up at stairs, and Ally followed behind him but put some distance between them. She had a weird feeling that he didn't like her.

She didn't know why, because he didn't even know her. But, she had a strange intuition about him knowing that she might have caused Austin's collapse on Tuesday the week before. Ally had no idea why or how she knew things like that, but it was best for her not to ponder. The less she knew the better.

Varick led her down a hallway of to their right and stopped in front of the last door on the left. He turned to face her, his fake smile gracing his mouth.

"I've already told him about the tutoring, so he should have everything ready." Varick gave Ally a small, graceful bow before stand upright again. "Good luck with the lad." Then, he left her alone in front of the door.

Ally faced the door, and took a deep breath. Her heart slammed in her chest, a caged hummingbird longing to be free from its trap. She was nervous again, and had no idea why she should be. She decided to ignore it, and focus on her task at hand.

Ally reached up and knocked on the door, quietly at first. When there was no answer, she knocked again, but with a bit more force than the last time. Still, there was no answer.

Her patience began dwindling, as she stood there. She didn't have to tutor him, she could always let him fail and fend for himself. However, as much as she wanted to, she would keep her word to Ms. Heely and do her best to tutor Austin. So, once again, Ally knocked on the door but harder than the last.

She heard the sound of footsteps on the other side, and in the next instant, the door swung open. Austin stood before her, clothed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt under a black hoodie with the sleeves push up to his elbows, and abnormally white socks. His hair was hidden under his hood, and ear buds hung in one ear.

He didn't smile, or greet her, instead, groaned and stepped away from the door to let her in. Ally scoffed, but held her tongue as she entered. He closed the door behind him and strolled over to his desk. He plopped down in his chair and kicked his feet up.

"Let's get this over." He muttered in a bland tone, grabbing a notebook and sliding it on to his lap. Ally didn't move, because she was too busy taking in his room. **(**)** But what caught her attention the most was the ebony upright piano on the other side of his room.

"You have a piano?" Ally asked in disbelief, ignoring him and hurrying over to the other side of the room. "Wow! It's a Chelsea London 110 too! They're like four grand, how did you get it?"

"It was a gift from Varick for my nineteenth birthday." He explained, shrugging his shoulder indifferently. "More importantly, how do you know what kind of piano it is?" Ally bit her lip, not wanting to get too comfortable with Austin. But she was going to be tutoring him for a month; she might as well just tell him.

"My dad owns the music store in the mall, Sonic Boom. I work there afterschool and on the weekends, since I practically run it." Ally walked over towards Austin's desk and stood beside it. "He always leaves for these instrument conventions and I'm the only employee there, next to him. So, I'm left in charge while he's gone."

"Is he gone now?" Austin questioned; genuine curiosity evident in his voice. Ally nodded in response, which made Austin's eyes widen. "Then what are you doing here? You have a store to manage."

"Because I'm keeping my word and I'm going to tutor you." Ally dumped the Study Guides on to his lap, and he jumped in surprise. She suppressed a smirk, and kept a serious face. "Prepare for hell Austin Moon, because I'm going to make sure you know everything on those pages by heart. Our first session will be tomorrow right afterschool. So look over those tonight."

With that, Ally left the room. She headed down the stairs and out the front door, already beginning to plan her teaching tactics. She strolled down the driveway, and to her bug. She smirked to herself the whole time. She was glad she picked up a thing or two from Trish about plotting. She was most definitely, going to show no mercy during the next month.

_Austin Moon, I'm going to be your worst nightmare._ Ally mused to herself, a smug sneer tugging at the edges of her lips. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

**Footnote:** PLOT TWIST! Steamy/Smutty Auslly is close, I can feel it! So if you guys really, and I mean REALLY, want it, make sure to review and use your S.A.R.P's when you do~! CG is 24, but I would be extremely grateful and happy if you all could aim for...wait for it...25 REVIEWS! I know you guys can, because your too awesome not to!

_/_

Quick Responses:

**ladybug9455:** Yes, this is my first supernatural fan fiction, and hopefully _it won't be_ my last. ;)

**R5Forever:** Oh stop it, you're making me blush. And yes I am Epic, and so are YOU! :D

**hopelessromantic:** To answer your question: I wanted to practice writing in Deep POV which is 3rd person limited. 3rd person limited is a type of point of view that focuses on one character, like first person, but doesn't use 'I' or 'me'. But the story is nonetheless, still in a point of view. Mainly Austin's and Ally's.

**brickbreaker:** I update quickly, because when I have the inspiration, I use it while I have it. And I wish I carried a notebook and pen around, but I'm have this discomfort about people looking over my shoulder so I don't carry them around. But I'm going to buy a tape-recorder and record my thoughts instead. That way, I won't have people looking over my shoulder. =]

_/_

*** **Loony Toons Show reference. Daffy Duck goes to Copy Place to pick up some business cards that just say "Daffy Duck Wizard" on it. XD

**** **There is a link to my profile to a model labeled 'Austin's Room'.

_/_

**Thanks for reading guys!**

And putting up with my rambling again... I have a problem (-_-')

_~Love y'all! Hannah V._


	5. Boundaries

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Good day readers! I'm glad you all did your homework and accomplished 25+ FREAKING, AMAZING REVIEWS! You guys are just...SPECTACULAR. I can't even exress how overjoyed I am to know that so many of you took the time to review. For that, I thank you all!

Also, I would like to ask you all a very big, BIG favor. Would you mind checking out some stories by two amazing and wonderful authors here on Fan Fiction? Their names are:** kkequestrian **and ** xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx** and their stories have got me hooked! **kkequestrian** has a very awesome story called Want You Bad, filled with some very steamy Auslly ;) And **xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx ** has a sweet, yet sexy story called Enemies With Benefits, that will have you fan-girling every second! You have to check them out guys! Trust me, you'll love them! ;)

**Thank you and Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boundaries**

_*{Austin}*_

He dreaded every second that passed, because when they did, it was closer to the end of school. There was only six minutes left of his last period, and he wasn't looking forward to the bell ringing. Mainly because he had his first tutoring session with Ally afterschool.

After Varick told him about the talk he had with his principal, Austin dreaded not going to school the days he missed. If he had, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in. Not that he had anything against Ally personally; it was just the whole…Untouchable thing that freaked him out. He would have to be very cautious of her and keep his guard up; he didn't want to risk anything.

He was already mildly attracted to her, because, let's face it, she was hot. Beautiful, was actually a more correct term to describe her. She even had a like for music, who would've guessed? Austin couldn't help but think that there was more to her than what the rumors made her out to be.

A wad of paper landed on his desk, catching his attention. Austin looked up to see Kira Starr looking at him. She pointed at the wad of paper, mouthing the words: _Read it._ Austin uncurled the paper and did as he was told.

_Give me a call whenever you're lonely. (xxx) 555-5575_

She gave him a wink then turned back to the board. He slipped the note into his pocket, making a mental note to most definitely give her a call.

Just then, the bell rang and he groaned loudly. He _really_ didn't want to go to his tutoring session. But, he had to because he couldn't afford failing his senior year.

So he gathered all his things and walked out of the classroom. He waited for Ally in the maintenance hall adjacent from their English class. He watched the door, eyeing some girls giggle as they walked past him. He winked at them and they waved. But his fun was cut short.

Ally was the last one to exit the classroom, a leather-bound book in her hands. Her eyes were focused on the book as she scribbled something down in it with a pencil. As she did, Austin couldn't help but notice how she stuck out her tongue or how the space between her eyes scrunched up. Also, the way her eyes gleamed with intense focus caught his attention as well.

_Gosh, she's beautiful._ Austin stiffened at his thought. What was he thinking? She was just _another_ girl. She was his classmate and his tutor, nothing more than that.

He could not and should not have any thoughts or feeling towards her other than respect and tolerance. He would admit that he found her attractive, but he would do nothing to pursue her. He was determined to keep her at a distance, because she was an Untouchable. He was risking his life just to let her tutor him, for music's sake.

"Dawson!" Austin called from his hiding place, earning her attention. Her reserved, coffee-colored eyes met his and her demeanor change.

He could tell by the way her gaze darkened, and how her face was wiped clean of all emotions. It was almost as if she disliked him…a lot.

He couldn't really say hate, because she wouldn't have agreed to be his tutor. Still, she seemed to be putting up with him. Then he began to wonder; what did she have against him?

He hasn't done anything to her, which he knew for sure. He has never spoken to her before the incident in the hallway, and he hasn't flirted with her. Again, it was the Untouchable thing that was keeping him from doing it.

And besides, she's only heard rumors about him. Many of them were true, but she should have at least gotten to know him better before judging him.

Austin decided it was best to stop thinking the questions and ask her them himself. He had a whole month to spend with her anyways, so he might as well _try_ to act friendly. So, he made his way towards her, stopping two feet away from her for safety measures.

"Ready to go Dawson?" Austin question, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "We've got a lot of work to do, and the sooner we get it done, the better."

"Trust me, I have no argument there." She replied, stuffing the brown book into her bag, before turning back to me. "Do you have a car? Because if not, you can ride shotgun in my car."

"No, I don't have a car." Austin grumbled, remembering how he had a driver's license, but rarely had a chance to use it. Reason being, that Austin had a drinking problem which he had a tendency to let get out of control. "Varick doesn't trust letting me out on the road."

"Really, he doesn't trust you?" Ally laughed, giving him a surprised look as they began walking to the school parking lot. "Why?"

"Because of some reasons I don't have to share with you about." Austin answered simply, a slight edge in his voice. "Besides, I'd rather not talk about me and get to know more about you. Is Ally Dawson really the goody-goody, teachers' pet everyone says she is?"

Austin saw a pained expression on her face, and unknowingly, it caused him pain too. She didn't speak, just opened the car door of her small, white Volkswagen. He scolded himself, knowing his words affected her. He didn't mean it in a bad way though, he just simply wanted to get to know her better. Obviously, it hadn't gone the way he planned.

Austin had to stoop down to get into the car, since he was tall and the car was tiny. He also had to push the seat all the way back, yet his legs still didn't have enough room. So, he bent them and hugged them together so he would be able to fit. He heard Ally chuckle beside him, which caused a smile to curve at the edges of his mouth.

"Why is your car so small?" Austin wondered as he closed the door. "I mean, why not just get one that's more tall-people friendly?"

"Because my dad has a tight wallet and this car was in his price range when we went to the used car dealership." Ally explained, a relaxed smile gracing her lips.

Austin couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they appeared. Then, longing built up in him. He began yearning to feel the heat of her mouth pressed against his own. He wanted to find out how long they could last in battle with his, fighting to decide a victor between the two.

He suddenly realized he what he was thinking of. He was thinking of getting to know her on an intimate level, a level he was forbidden to cross. Yet, he couldn't deny all the curiosities that swirled through him. He wanted to explore the dangerous attraction he had to her, but if he did, it would be a fatal risk.

"Austin?" Ally called, pulling him out of his thoughts. He shook his head then turning to her. "We're here."

He looked out the window to see his house and no longer the school. He couldn't believe he spent a whole twenty minutes, thinking just about Ally and her lips. It flabbergasted him to know that a girl, one girl, could make him lose focus for that long.

_Maybe there is more to her than meets the eye._ He hypothesized, making another mental note to figure out why she, of all the girls in the world, was his Untouchable.

"Come on, Varick is already expecting us." Austin got out of the car, slamming it shut behind him. He heard Ally mutter something under her breath, which captured his undivided attention. "What was that?"

"Don't slam the doors. Rhonda's fragile." Ally ran a hand over the top of the car, causing Austin to break out in laughter. "What's so funny?" Ally raised an eyebrow at him, her face obviously annoyed and confused to him.

"You named your car Rhonda?" He asked in between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're really interesting Ally Dawson."

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get our session over with." Ally walked past him, his body shuddering suddenly.

Though she didn't touch him, his body began trembling abruptly. Heat rushed through his veins, setting his blood on fire. His breath waved momentarily, and he gasped. His body began was reacting weirdly. Panic then erupted in the pit of his stomach.

Austin caught up with Ally, keeping a safe distance away from him. He saw her give him a weird look as he carefully tried to open the door without getting too close to her. He pushed the door open and let her through first. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind him.

"You go on up ahead, I need to talk with Varick really quick." Austin uttered hurriedly, rushing off to the kitchen before Ally could give him a response.

Austin found Varick sitting on the kitchen table, playing cards with Axelle, a Lesser Succubus who lived with them. Axelle and Varick looked up from their game, as he grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge. He broke the seal and chugged down the refreshing liquid, trying to put out the fire in his system.

"What's wrong, Moon?" Axelle asked; a faint British accent detectable in her words. "You look panicked."

Axelle reminded him of a tabby cat. She was very tall and had an hourglass build. She had almond-shaped gray eyes, which were like two silver coins. Her skin was cream-colored, had high cheekbones, and small, delicate ears. Her luxuriously wavy, neck-length hair was the color of the sun, and worn it in an exotic, yet elegantly crafted style. Her wardrobe was classy and tight, consisted a lot of red. All in all, she was very good-looking for twenty-six. **(*)**

"I am." Austin responded, pausing to drink more of his water. "Var, Ally hasn't even touched me and my instincts are kicking in into overdrive. My body feels hot and I think I might have a heart attack."

"Calm down, lad." Axelle suggested, standing up and walking up to him. "You need to control your instincts before you go wild on us all."

"She's right." Varick agreed, also getting up to stand next to Austin's side. "Controlling your instincts is the first thing you must do. Once you have them settled, everything will be easier for you to handle."

"Yeah, but Var, Ally's _the_ Untouchable." Austin sighed, shaking his head warily. "It's freaking me out!"

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Axelle grabbed Austin's shoulders and shook him violently. "You're acting like a small child when you're nineteen. Pull yourself together will you."

"Geez, there's no need to be violent, Axe." Austin grumbled, pulling free from her grasp. "Try to be a little gentler next time, 'kay?"

"How else are you going to act like a man?" She cocked her eyebrow challengingly at him, causing Austin to scowl at her. "Any ways, how hard can it be to be careful? Just lay down some ground rules."

"Yes, and make sure that you don't break those rules either." Varick added on, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now, I believe you have a lesson to get to?"

Austin grunted, irritated, and headed out of the room. He trudged up the stairs to his room. He made his way to his door, and kicked the door open. He saw Ally jump from her place on the piano bench, falling backwards on her rear.

Austin chuckled, his bad mood dwindling a bit. Ally glared at him as she stood back up, but Austin shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Austin closed the door behind him, and crossed the room to his desk. After taking a seat in his chair, he kicked his feet up and turned to Ally. She stood in the center of his room, looking uncomfortable to him.

"Just take a seat in the beanbag." Austin ordered, setting his feet on the floor and tugging backpack off his shoulder. "Now before we get started we need to lay down some ground rules."

"What kind of rules?" She questioned as she dragged the beanbag closer to his desk. She plopped herself into the seat, crossing her legs, and setting her bag beside the chair.

"Just some rules about personal space and boundaries." Austin tried to sound casual about it all, but when in fact, the rules would probably save his life. "Rule number one; you must stay at least four feet away from me."

"Why?" Ally tilted her head to the side, which was a shot to his heart; it was adorable. He mentally slapped himself for the thought, before regaining his focus.

"I can concentrate better when I don't have someone looking over my shoulder or standing near me." He lied as a cover-up, but it was partially true; he disliked it when someone constantly kept an eye on him. "Rule number two; I will hand you my work when I'm done. You will not get up to check on me unless I ask you for help."

"Fine then, Mr. Picky-pants." She smirked at him, only to get a glower from him. "Any more rules for me?"

"Yes. Rule number three; do not, under any circumstances, touch me." He saw Ally open her mouth to speak, but he cut her off before she could utter another word. "Don't ask why. Just don't do it and we shouldn't have any problems. All right, Dawson?"

"You have a deal, on one condition." Austin looked at her skeptically, but nodded for her to continue. "No nicknames. Just call me Ally and nothing else."

"I can live with that." And with that, they began their first tutoring session. Austin believed that his boundaries would work, but little did he know, that his attempts wouldn't help him.

* * *

**Footnote:** We're so close guys, so very close to steamy Auslly. I promise. We're like a chapter away! And all we need to get there are: toilet paper, marshmallows, nuclear bombs- wait what? Nuclear bombs?! We don't need those. All we need are 30 reviews, and then we can get steamy, possibly smutty, Auslly!

***** There is link that sends you to a picture of her. It's on my profile labeled 'Axelle'.

_/_

Quick Responses:

**Jackie is Grey:** Ha ha, I love that show. It always makes me crack up! XD And I'm glad you liked the design!

**sarahmavis:** Yes, yes they will :3

**MayaGrace:** Oh you're flattering me c:

**Caro:** Why thank you! I'm glad you like all of my stories. And I wish you the best of luck on your exams!

**VelvetFox16:** Well, get some smut soon. Not in the next couple chapters, but soon. ;)

**R5Forever:** Yes, yes I will. ;D And you're an awesome chica as well!

**hopelessromantic:** Love it! Mainly because I am also one. And I have that same problem after lunch since they serve tuna sandwiches, but get this, they use bread in the shape of Goldfish! XD

**CherriesAndGarlic:** I dunno, it could be, possibly longer. I've still haven't approved of events that will take place in the story, but I'm planning them out. We'll just have to wait and see. :)

**Mysterious Girl:** What inspires me to write my story you ask? Well, as I said before, I am also a hopeless romantic. When I read something or see something on the TV and it sparks my interest, I end up creating a situation from what I've seen/read. For this story, I heard something; which can also spark ideas for a story. Hope this answers your question =]

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	6. Accident

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the longer waiting time guys! I have State Testing next week so we're doing review in all my classes, except Latin and Stage Production, for the STAR test. I had some homework I needed to take care of first for the past couple of days. Luckily, I was finally able to complete this long-awaited chapter.

Oh! And I would like you all to do me another really BIG favor. If you haven't already, please check out the songs called** 'Gold' by Britt Nicole** and/or **'More Beautiful You' by Johnny Diaz**.

**_I believe that each one of you ARE WORTH MORE THAN GOLD AND BEAUTIFUL & HANDSOME IN YOUR OWN WAY! _**Believe that, because I do even though we haven't met in person. But no matter what, you all are awesome and special! Trust me, you are!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Accident**

_*{Ally}*_

She couldn't believe it, she really couldn't believe it. It has been a week and a half since her and Austin's first tutoring session. Since then, things were…rough. It was their seventh session and so far, Ally did her best not to pull her hair out.

He didn't listen to her, and she couldn't explain things to him because of the 'boundaries' they agreed on. She was going crazy trying to explain things to him, while sitting six feet away from him on a beanbag chair. Not only that, but he just couldn't remember many things unless it was a phone number of a really hot girl or a football team.

_Somebody, kill me now._ She pleaded mentally, dropping her head back and staring at the ceiling. _He just doesn't seem to get it._

Ally whipped her head up again, making sure Austin didn't get distracted; again, for the fourth time. He didn't, which was progress on her part. He stared down at his paper, gnawing on the cap of his pencil. His eyes were focused intensely on the worksheet before him, and Ally could tell, he was having trouble.

"What's taking you so long?" Ally groaned; standing up to pace around the room, which was a substitute for going over and checking up on him.

"I'm sorry not everyone can have a photographic memory like you." Austin shot back bitterly, but keeping his focus on his paper.

"There is no such thing as a photographic memory. And unlike you, I study and review this stuff." Ally began fiddling with the ends of her hair, frustrated. "How long does it take you to even figure this stuff out? It's just review about Volume of Cylinders, you can do it."

"I can't remember the formula! I don't know if it's two pi times the radius squared or base time height." Austin dragged both his hands through his hair, a habit Ally noticed he did when he was very frustrated or tired.

"Austin look at me." Austin turned around in his chair, a weary glint in his russet eyes. Ally grabbed her can of cola, generously provided by Varick, and held it up. "Obviously this is a cylinder, right?" Austin nodded, and she continued speaking. "Good, now since a cylinder has two circles for bases, you have to use two pi times the radius squared. For a prism, it's base area time height. Now try it."

"Okay, thanks." Austin muttered, turning back around in his seat and continuing to work.

Ally continued to pace the room, twirling a lock of hair between her index and middle fingers. She began thinking about what would happen if he failed the tests. At the pace they were going, he may not be ready in time to take the tests. She would not only let Ms. Heely down, but Austin as well.

It was her job to make sure he would pass and her job alone. She couldn't let that happen, because she would not let her classmate fail. No matter how much of an egotistical jerk he was. But, something popped into Ally's mind.

The rumors made him out as a cocky, playboy who had a bad attitude and major flirt. Though, since their first tutoring session, Austin displayed hardly any other those things. Sure, he had a bad attitude from time to time, but he actually respected her. He spoke to her as an equal, and not just his next target or fling. This surprised Ally, but she was more surprised that he was nice to her and, surprisingly, a gentleman.

_Who would have of thought?_ She mused in her mind, continuing to pace. Ally paced for several more minutes before taking a seat in the beanbag again.

She pulled out a folder from her bag, along with a pencil, and began digging through her folder. She went through Sonic Boom's expected shipments of the month, knowing a large order of trumpets was coming in soon. She scribbled a note down on the side, a reminder to reschedule tutoring that day so she could be at the store to sign for it.

"Ally." Austin's voice called, bringing her out of her thoughts. Ally looked up to meet his dark coffee-colored eyes. "I'm finished, what to check it over?"

"Yeah, give me a second." Ally slipped the schedule into her folder and then set it beside her chair. "All right, hand it over."

Austin nodded, getting out of his seat to hand her his work. But as he was walking towards her, his foot caught on the edge of the area rug. He tripped, stumbling forward to steady his footing, but to no avail, failed. He fell forward, landing on Ally. She yelped in surprise, as his body landed on hers.

Ally noticed how his body went rigid suddenly, and he struggled to get off her. She tried to help him, but he hit her hands away. He rolled over trying to get off her, but instead, pulled the beanbag with him and Ally went toppling onto him. This only made their situation worse.

Ally's body was squished between the chair and Austin. Fire thrashed in her body, singeing her nerves to a crisp. She inhaled a shaky breath, noticing how her physique began reacting to the Austin's heat. Her mind went into overdrive, adrenaline pumping in her blood.

"I- I- let me-" Ally was at a loss for words, because she couldn't explain the sudden need to feel more of Austin's warmth. She placed her hands on his chest and got off him, rolling over to his side. "S- s- sorry."

Austin didn't speak, but instead rolled to his side and groaned deeply. He clutched his arms, curling into a small ball. Panic built-in Ally, and she didn't know what was happening to him. She reached out to touch him, but remembered their rules and boundaries. Instantly, she pulled her hand away.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally questioned worriedly, standing up and walking around him to get a better look at his a face. "Do I need to get Varick?"

He grunted, but she didn't know if it was a yes or no answer. Out of habit, she pulled a lock of hair into her mouth, having a mental break-down on the inside. She didn't know what to do, but then she noticed his body began trembling. His breathing was heavy, but even, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Austin, seriously, are you okay?" Ally threw their rules out the window, and kneeled next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, a shock traveling up her arm and down her spinal cord. She gasped abruptly as a faint bolt of pleasure hit her.

Ally stared down at Austin, noticing how his body slowly began to stop trembling. Though his breath remained husky, and his eyes shut. Ally ignored the mild spark that coursed through her moments before, and returned her attention to the blond.

"I'm going to get Varick." She concluded, removing her hand from his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

A hand wrapped around her wrist, her skin burning from the sudden touch. Ally looked down to see Austin staring up at her, his brown eyes suddenly, a deep shade of violet. Fear, surprise, and heat shrouded her senses, and she didn't know how to react.

"You're not going anywhere." Austin's voice was deep and hypnotizing. Then, in the next instant, Ally found herself pinned to the floor underneath Austin. His hands supported him, holding him up as he leaned over her.

"W- wh- what are y- you doing?" Ally stuttered, her breathing broken and her heart slamming in her chest. She watched as Austin licked his lips, a hungry yet striking wolf in a man's clothing.

"Something I've wanted to try for a while." He whispered; keeping his mauve eyes locked on hers.

Before Ally could speak again, his lips came crashing down on hers. She whimpered in surprise, her hands traveling to his chest to push him off her. However, Austin grabbed her wrists, and pinned them over her head. Ally tried to break free from his grasp, but lust overcame her.

The fiery bliss that ripped through her returned, numbing her senses and obscuring her judgment. She moaned into the kiss, her muscles going lax and kissing Austin back feverishly. Austin dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, signaling for her to do as he wanted without a need for words.

She obeyed, and let his tongue slip into her mouth, deepening their fervent actions. Austin released Ally's hands, and she tangled her fingers into his hair. He groaned, muffled by their clashing lips. He gripped her hips, holding her to the ground and keeping her in his grasp.

They continued their battle of lips in a fierce display of throaty grunts and hissed moans. After minutes of lip locking, the two broke apart for air. Ally gasped the second her lungs got a hold of oxygen, after going so long without it. Austin also gasped too, his chest rising and falling inconsistently.

Then, the two stayed in their position, Ally on the floor with her fingers wound in Austin's hair and Austin's hands gripping Ally's slender waist. Ally slowly came back to her senses, processing what they just did. All the while, she watched as Austin's eyes began changing back to their usual, gorgeous shade of brown. But this, caused questions to run through her mind.

Once the gears in her brain began working again, she realized her place again. She untangled her hands from his hair, pushing him away from over her. Her cheeks were on fire and her heart thrashed wildly in her body. Ally gathered her things hurriedly, all the while, not looking Austin in the face.

"So I, uh, guess I'll see you on Wednesday. Make sure to do exercises four to six and review over section two." Ally ordered hurriedly, slinging her bag over her shoulder in a rush. "See ya."

With that, she rushed out of his room, down the flight of stairs, and through the front door. Jogging to her car, she fumbled to get her keys from her jacket pocket. Once Ally was inside her small buggy, she sped down the road and away from the house.

She replayed the accident in her mind, cheeks still scalding in temperature from the accident. Something inside her, deep in her chest, began aching. It weighed her down like an anchor caught on the ocean floor. Ally couldn't recognize the sudden yearning that began blazing in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but there was a…connection between her and Austin.

Ally shook her head, denying and ignoring all thoughts that involved Austin. No, there was nothing special between him. No bond, no connection, no anything. And that's what they would stay as until their tutoring sessions were over. Or so she thought.

_ /_

_*{Austin}*_

It was an accident, and he didn't mean to act the way he had. But it was simple, his instincts overcame him. Once their bodies made contact, everything broke apart. The torturous pain ripped him apart. It traveled from his head to his toes, but retreated back up to his chest.

He clutched his stomach trying to withstand the pain, trying to fight against it and not give in. But his attempts were futile, and he lost. Soon, the pain consumed him in its frim wrath. Only it didn't last very long.

His body then began registering the pain as…burning pleasure. It rushed up spine, mixed with adrenaline, and he acted on lust. He didn't have time to fight with his Incubus side, and he found himself needed to feed. Only his hunger wasn't a sexual desire. It was more of a need and want to taste heat.

So, he grabbed Ally by the wrist and pinned her against the floor. Austin had the upper hand, possessiveness growing right in the middle of his ribcage. He licked his lips, already longing to feed off her warmth Ally's plush lips. So before she could protest against him, he kissed her.

And honestly, it was the best kiss of his life. It made every experience and feeding seem so measly in comparison. So, he divulged in the bliss that erupted through every fiber of his being. Austin let it control him to the point where he needed more of it. So he deepened their kiss. In his mind, it was the best decision of his life.

Austin trailed his hands down her side, hands wandering and exploring the curves and swells of her body. He memorized certain things about her; like the way she writhed under him or how she eagerly kissed him back. The small details were enough to just drive him mad. And then, it ended all too soon.

They had to pull away because their lungs were deprived of oxygen. As he caught his breath, he watched her eyes, noticing how they were misty and dark. His eyes took in her feature; the redness of her cheeks, the slightly messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and kiss-swollen lips. She was perfect.

Realization returned to him, and he regain his senses. What did he do? Because of an accident, he broke all his rules in one swoop. Not only that, but he kissed his Untouchable. He did exactly what he wanted to _avoid_ doing. Luckily, Ally had realized what he had done as well and pushed him off her.

He watched as the adorable brunette clumsily gathered her belongings. She gave him rushed instructions before she left his room, and he watched her go, noticing the way her hips swung side to side slightly. Then, he was left alone, sitting on the floor reminiscing about their 'accident'.

* * *

**Footnote:** It wasn't very steamy like I wanted, but finally, we got a little bit of Auslly. Yay! We're making awesome progress guys! Now all we need are 35 reviews and a puppy. He he, I like puppies :3

_/_

Quick Responses:

**purple pie:** I'm not 100% sure if they'll make an appearance, maybe mentioned, but I don't think they'll come into the plot.

**jamesmaslow4evz:** Ha ha, they just broke some rules 3:)

**Lovable Ninja:** Why thank you! And I'm very honored to be the first author you follwed. And _YOU,_ Stay Epic!

**Frenchie12:** I know it kind of seems to soon, but I want them to explore their 'attraction' to each other before realizing their real feelings. ;)

**Elina-Ann: **Don't say that about yourself. You ARE awesome. Never forget that, because there can never be a more beautiful you. And I don't care if you have a whole lists of reasons to prove that you aren't because I don't care. No matter what you say, I will believe that you are beautiful and definitely worth more than gold. And THESE WORDS ARE TRUE!

_/_

**You're All Worth More Than Gold!**

_~With love and complete faith in my words,_

_Hannah V._


	7. Memories

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Hello my AMAZING readers! I'm sorry for the late update, I'm really tired and I've been focusing on my studies. Since I have State Testing this week and next week. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Blurp!

******Aside from that, do any of you have a Wattpad? If so, would any of you be interested in checking out my first, non-fanfiction, story? I would appreciate honest comments and votes. Hope you check it out and there's a link on my profile that sends you to my Wattpad profile page.

Sorry for rambling...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Memories**

_*{Austin}*_

He sat at his desk, drumming his thumbs against his thigh as the scene stayed on endless replay in his mind. Over and over again, he lived the scene of the day before. The sounds, sensations, all of it, returned to him just by the thought of the kiss. It was over all too soon though.

That word, the one word, popped into his mind again; _Untouchable_. Shivers rolled down his spine, out of fear and out of pleasure. What he was doing, was dangerous. The attraction her had for Ally, couldn't be explored. Nor could it be denied. It was impossible, period.

He needed no further reason to go against Varick's warning. The risk of death was enough to keep his instincts in check. However, it still didn't stop him from wondering. What would it be like to kiss her again? What would it be like to hold her? To feel the warmth of her body mingle with his?

The thoughts jumbled in his mind, and he shook his head in utter confusion. He couldn't explain how to go about his situation. On one hand, he had to be careful around Ally and make sure nothing happened between them. On the other hand, he wanted to toss everything out the window and find out why she was his Untouchable.

Why was he attracted to her? Why it was when he touched her, he was complete? Why did the he feel normal when he was around her? Why she made him feel anxious but at the same time, safe? Though he couldn't get any answers without paying a price. That price was his life.

A knock on his door cut through his mind and Austin looked up. Standing in the door way, was Memphis with a stack of video games in his arms. The goofy grin he had stretched across his lips was enough for Austin to know that he wanted, yet another, an ass whooping in Call of Combat. **(*)**

"Are you here to lose again?" Austin mused, smirking but getting up to step up his gaming system. "Or do you think you can actually beat me this time?"

"If you're so confident wanna make a bet?" Memphis suggested, walking over to the beanbag chair and taking a seat. "I'll do your chores for a week if you win, and if you lose, you gotta give me twenty bucks."

"Make it two weeks, and I'll give you forty bucks if you win." Austin rolled his desk chair next to the bean bag. "Deal?"

"Deal." Memphis and Austin shook hands, and began their game. Austin took the lead in the beginning of their first game, but towards the end, Memphis gained the lead.

"How did you suddenly get better at this game?" Austin questioned, trying to catch up and pass the older blond. "Before, you sucked, and now you're actually making _me_ nervous."

"It's called the Internet and YouTube," Austin swore under his breath, noticing only a minute left on their game clock. "I watched some tutorials and learned some tricks to hone my gaming skills, because there is no way I'm doing your chores for a week."

"A bet's a bet, and I'm not losing forty bucks, especially to you." Austin smirked as he saw his score increasing rapidly with thirty seconds left on the clock. He only had three hundred more points to go before he passed Memphis.

"By the way," Memphis's tone grew strangely innocent, in a sense, while he spoke, "How did you're tutoring session go yesterday?"

The scene replayed in his mind, and the sensations flooded back to him. Ally's image popped into his mind, eyes dark and clouded with burning lust. The mere thought of her caused his chest to tighten, and set his blood on fire. The sudden need to have her near him flared up in him, causing his Incubus instinct to kick in. Austin lost his focus, and in the end, Memphis won their game.

"Ha! I win!" Memphis cheered as he jumped out of his seat and _tried_ to Cat Daddy; though it he failed. "Hand over the forty bucks!"

"That's not fair. You deliberately brought up that subject," Austin argued, getting up and pushing his chair back to his desk. "Besides, nothing happened anyway."

"Uh huh," Memphis raised an eyebrow at Austin, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a knowing look. "Then why did she look all flustered when she left?"

"What do you mean?" Austin tried to play the innocent card, averting his gaze by suddenly taking an interest in his miniature, model Harley next to vintage his record player.

"Oh come on," Memphis leaned against the edge of Austin's desk, nudging the younger blond in the arm. "I can tell that something went on by the way her hair looked like a mess. Her clothes looked perfectly in tacked so I'm assuming nothing went too far."

"Nothing happened." Austin walked to his balcony doors, pushing them open to get fresh air. He wasn't sure whether to tell Memphis the truth or not. Austin went with the second option and decided to it was best for the both of them. "I tripped and I accidentally fell on her. My foot caught on beanbag chair and we flipped over. That's all."

"Austin!" Memphis hit him in the back of the head, causing Austin to glare at him. "Didn't Varick, Axelle, and I warn you? Don't touch her."

"It was an _accident_," Austin implied each word carefully and clearly, "I tripped and I tried to catch myself."

"That's not the point," Memphis sighed, rubbing his temples and a serious tone in his voice, "The more physical contact you have, the more you'll desire it. It's not so much as sexual desire, but it's just a need your body will tell you that you think it needs."

"Bro, chill out." Austin ordered sternly, the tone in his voice growing serious, "I know that my life is at stake okay. I know that if something were to happen between Ally and me that I could die. Stop reminding me already, because it's not helping at all!"

Austin pushed past Memphis, grabbing his coat off his desk chair. Memphis followed him, even as Austin walked out of his bedroom. He headed down the stairs and to the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Memphis called behind him, who stilled followed him. "It's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Out. Don't wait up and don't tell Varick." Austin hissed and with that, he slammed the front door behind him. He walked to the shadow of the tree in his front yard, whispering the key phrase which allowed him to travel through the shadows; _In the Shadows, I Wait._

Austin didn't understand why that was the key phrase for traveling, but he had some suspicion about it having to do with the legend about Incubi. Since myths often said that Incubi often raped – there was no better term for the action – women in the middle of the night, that maybe, they would travel through the shadows to get to their next feeding. Though, he wasn't completely sure.

Once Austin arrived at his destination, he stepped out of the shadows. He stopped at the entrance of the park, taking a deep breath before continuing. The park lights were still on; however there was no one around. So, Austin went to the playground and took a seat on one of the swings.

He pushed himself of the ground slowly, letting his feet scrape against the floor as the swing rocked gently. His throat closed up as his head started drumming against his skull. The past couple of weeks piled stress and deprived sleep from him. He tolerated it for some time. Though the day he collapsed at school, was the day everything he tried to put up with, crumbled on top of him.

Though the other day, the day he kissed Ally, all the tiredness and tension disappeared in that instant. It was like, she made it all go away. It also happened to him when he fainted. Even though he was suffering because of the pain, the stress and restlessness seemed to dissolve as the pain, in a sense, cleansed his body.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. The drumming in his head grew, and he hung his head in his hands. Ringing blared in his ears, drowning out any source of sound.

_What's happening?_ He asked himself, digging his nails into his scalp to try to stop the thumping. That's when it happened.

A memory came back to him.

_/_

_ It was cold, and he wore no jacket. He looked around him; he stood on a dark, empty street. There was no sound, except for the howling, night wind. Austin didn't know where he was or where he headed to, but he just kept walking._

_ He walked for twelve blocks, not knowing where to go. He couldn't remember what happened before found that he stood alone on the street. Though something must've happened, because his clothes were wrinkled, his body was tired, and his legs would probably give out on him at any moment. But, he kept walking in the bitter cold._

_ For six more blocks he walked, before he spotted a gas station two more blocks down. He jogged over to the gas station, a raging thirst overcoming him. He walked into the gas station and headed to the coolers. He pulled out a sports drink and a pack of beefy jerk, famished by all the walking he did._

_ He headed to the attendant, digging around his pants for money. He found a wallet in his back pocket and he opened it up. Oddly enough, he didn't know who the wallet belonged to. In the wallet was a card with his picture on it and a few tens. Austin handed a ten to the attendant, who gave him back change._

_ Austin took his things and walked out of the gas station, eyes focused on the card with his picture on it. He set his things down beside his foot, so he could use both hands. He pulled out the card. It read: _Florida the Sunshine State Driver's License Class E. _Below that was more information about him._

_ It had a date of birth, hair color, eye color, weight, height, and other stuff. Austin knew all of those things, except his date of birth and home address. Then he wondered how he forgot those things. Soon, more questions sparked in his mind._

_ Why couldn't he remember his family? If he had a family, that is. There were images in his mind of people who looked just like him, but he couldn't put names to them. He had to assume they were his family, but he couldn't remember where they were or where he could find them. Then, there was the matter of his other memories. There were none. _

_ Austin then kept walking, drinking his sports drink and munching on the beef jerky. His mind dwelled on the thousands of unanswered questions in his head. He just wanted answers, was that so hard?_

_ Then, he froze in his tracks. Standing six feet away from him was a woman. He could tell by the small frame and feminine jaw line. Though, that was all he could see of her. She wore a hood over her head, which cast a shadow that covered most of her face. The only parts that he could see were her nose, mouth, and chin._

_ Her skin was pale, too pale, and almost white. Her lips turned upwards into a smirk, before they began moving. It looked as if she spoke to him, though her voice produced no sound. And as she did, she took small and slow steps towards him._

_ Austin didn't move, since he couldn't move. His whole body froze, paralyzed suddenly. A wave of cold air gushed around him, encasing him in a small whirlwind of garbage and scattered leaves. But the woman kept walking toward him, with moving, unspeaking lips._

_ Once she stood before him, did the wind stop and did her voice work. She spoke in a different language, but Austin could tell, she spoke in Latin. He didn't understand her, but he could make out some words. The words were past, choice, touch, love, and lastly, death._

_ She raised her hand to his forehead, touching the space between his eyes. A grin graced her mouth, showing off pearly white teeth to match her skin. She pulled away her hand, stepping away from him. The grin didn't leave her face, but simply broadened._

_ "With this incantation, I bind you to the life of a monster that lives in the shadows," She pulled out a small card and placed it on the ground. "But you will remain in the realm of humanity but with sealed memories. And you will suffer because of it."_

_ Austin's mind blanked and couldn't form any thoughts to what she was saying. Granted, she freaked him out and he really didn't know what was going on or why it was going on, but he couldn't do anything about it. He still didn't regain control over his body yet._

_ "The day will come when _she_ will enter your life, and you will have to make a choice," The woman continued to move away from Austin. The further away she got allowed Austin's body to move again. "You will either learn to love whole-heartedly or give into hungry lust and temptation or constantly deny both._

_ "She is the only one that can free you from my curse." Austin opened his mouth to speak, but no words flowed from his tongue. The woman smirked again, and continued to speak._

_ "The two of you already have an unbreakable bond, but it is up to you to decide if you accept it or reject it," The smirk fell from her face, and her tone deepened, "But do not follow the mistakes of others. You either believe and trust in love, or forsake it. Trust in it, because it will save you."_

_ The wind picked up again, swirling around the cloaked woman in a small vortex of air. A miniscule tornado appeared where the woman stood, consuming her whole. When the whirlwind ceased, she was gone. But there on the ground, still sitting where she had placed it, was the card._

_ Austin stepped forward hesitantly, cautiously picking it up. It was no larger than his driver's license, but it was completely white. On it, in clear print, was an address, on the other side, in an elegant script, were words. They read:_ Go. That will be your new home.

_Austin tucked the card in his pocket and sought out the address._

_/_

And that was where his memories began. He didn't even know that he met that woman. All he could remember was walking up to the Manor's front steps and knocking. He didn't know that there was another memory he never knew existed. But more importantly, why did he suddenly remember it now?

He stood up from the swing and slammed his fist into the post. He heard the metal clang when his fist made contact with it, but there was no pain from the blow. Instead, a huge indentation of his fist stood where he had hit it. Why did all that happen to him?

Why him? Out of all the seven billion people on the planet, why was he the one who had to have his life stripped from him? And all for what, some girl named Ally Dawson? She didn't even matter to him. She barely appeared in his life almost a month earlier. Why was she the one who could basically free him from living, as the woman put it, a monster in the shadows?

If only he had his memories, and then maybe, he could answer his questions. But there was only one way to get them back. The attraction he had for Ally kept his mind in a state of constant debate. Though, he leaned more on the side of staying away from her.

_"Trust it, and it will save you."_ The woman's words rang in his ears, echoing in his mind. It sent a shudder to rampage through him, making the hairs on his neck stick up. He had to make the choice; there and now. Was he going to accept or reject the bond between him and Ally?

_If only my life didn't depend on this._ Austin thought sourly, heading back home to the Manor. It looked like he had to go against his warning, again.

* * *

**Footnote:** We uncovered a bit of Austin's past, no? It looks like there's more to Austin than he let's on. So if you all want to get more of Barely Touchable, make sure to review.** CG is 40**, since I know _you guys are too Super Awesome_ not to!

*** **Merged game names. Do not own either of them.

_/_

Quick Responses:

**CrackFicGirl:** Ha ha! I did too! XD

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires:** It will go slower, this is only just the beginning. I promise ;)

**firefly3473:** Why thank you! I'm glad you're hooked, and stay tuned because we'll be getting much more suspense and drama~! :D

**delilahbeew:** Romantic feelings? Yes. Just for sex? No, because he could die.

**alena1221:** There won't be steamy scenes soon, but we will have them. 3:)

_/_

**Thanks for Reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	8. Experiment

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's** **Note:** Glob! Sorry for not updating earlier guys! I had testing again this week. But luckily, it's over! Woo-hoo! Now, I have free time for some writing! Thank you all for being so patient and supportive and I'm glad to have AWESOME AND EPIC readers like you all!

So without ay further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Experiment**

_*{Ally}*_

She shook her leg nervously, twirling a piece of her hair between her forefinger and thumb. Ally looked up at the board, back down at her paper, and then back up at the board. She was nervous. She had tutoring with Austin later that day. Ally did her best trying to focus on her Government lesson, but she couldn't. Her mind was elsewhere.

Her mind kept going back to Monday and her kiss with Austin. The warmth of his lips still lingered on hers, and every time she thought of the kiss again, her cheeks flared. The butterflies jetted up in the pit of her abdomen, pulling her away from reality for a moment.

The wave of sensations whipped her in a state of remembrance, desire and fire pulsing madly inside her that she couldn't comprehend how it seemed so real. The memory of Austin's strong, capable hands roaming up and down her body, set her mind into a mess of unimaginable bliss.

She shivered, hugging herself and running her hands over her arms. Ally shook her head, returning to reality. She couldn't cross that boundary. What happened between her and Austin was just an accident, and nothing more. Then again, she couldn't explain why she there was this…attraction towards him.

It was like an invisible buoy, keeping her from swept up by a raging sea. But at the same time, she tossed and thrashed in the waves. The storm of emotions, reasons, and questions kept her from thinking clearly. There wasn't even an explanation to why she felt that way towards him.

The school bell pulled her away from her thoughts, signaling that the period ended. Ally gathered her things, mind still wrapped up in her situation with Austin. Then, when she had her things, she decided on skipping lunch; she wasn't that hungry.

Ally headed to the old magnolia tree behind the library. She plopped down on one of the two benches, sighing in frustration. She pulled out her song book, flipping open to a page that she bookmark earlier.

Song lyrics were scrawled all over the page, in margins, cramped corners, and just about anywhere that had even an inch of space. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Ally began scribbling down more lyrics and melodies for songs. At one point, she began humming tunes and sings little pieces to test them out.

She was interrupted by the crunching of leaves behind her, jumping at the sudden noise. She whipped her head around to find Austin walking towards her, hands shoved in his pockets and sunny hair sticking out from under his hoodie. His lips curved into a smug grin, her heart leaping in her throat when he did.

Austin plopped down next to her, casually draping his arm on the back of the bench. His hand brushed the skin of her bare shoulders, her body overcome by a surge of electricity. Her breathing quivered momentarily, before she regained her composure. Straightening in her seat – scooting away from him while she was at it – Ally turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, closing her book, but using her finger to bookmark her page.

"I saw you coming back here, and I figured I'd come and see what you were up to," He shrugged nonchalantly, raking his other hand through his hair, "I thought I'd keep you company."

"I don't need it," She deadpanned, turning away from him to continue writing in her book. "Besides, don't you have some girl to make out with?"

Ally paid no attention to him, and instead, kept her focus on her songbook. Though, a sting in her chest caused her to cringe. Her own words hurt her. There was no reason as to why she they would hurt her, but they did; another question filing itself away in her mind.

Austin didn't answer her, and then she heard him get up. She assumed he left, but was caught off guard when she lifted her head to see him standing over her. Hurt shrouded his russet irises, making lead settle her chest and weigh her down.

"You really think little of me, don't you?" He asked; pain clear in his tone. Ally licked her lips, not knowing how to respond. He turned away from her, and she kicked herself for hurting him.

She opened her mouth to speak, ready to apologize, but Austin pivoted back around. His eyes no longer showed hurt. In its place, flickered determination and curiosity. He stepped closer to her, leaning over and placing his hands on bench. He caged her in, eyes focused on her like she was his prey.

"What are you doing?" No fear was evident in her voice, only a daring interest. The distance of one breath separated their lips from touching. Though, it seemed like miles to her.

"An experiment," he answered, orbs of amber for eyes locked on hers, "A crazy and risky experiment." The edges of his lips upturned into his smug grin, a sense of ease taking hold of Ally's nerves.

He closed the space between them, lips hot but gentle. The kiss was curious, cautious, slow and nothing more. She closed her eyes, exploring the rush of warmth cascading over her. The butterflies in her belly were set free, and traveled through her body. Her heart pounded against her sternum, wanting to break free of its prison.

Austin's hands traveled up her arms and settled behind her neck, tilting her head back. Their kiss deepened slightly, enough to explore without breaking into a full-out conquest. His fingers wrapped themselves into her hair, as her own hands latched on to his wrists. Sparks flew – to say the least – and Ally thought that she was in Heaven at that moment. Only, the kiss ended all too soon.

Austin pulled back, eyes a dark shade of violet. Ally didn't react, and only watched as they returned to their gorgeous shade of brown. Their breathing was broken, uneven from the kiss. No sound, other than their breathing, came to their ears. But, that didn't matter at the moment.

What really mattered was the mind-blowing kiss they just shared. It put Ally at a loss for words, not knowing if what just happened even happened at all. She swallowed, forcing the lump in her throat down before trying to get her voice to work.

"Uh…what was that?" She questioned quizzically, her hands still on his wrists while his cradled her neck.

"An experiment," he repeated, "A dangerous, crazy, but definitely worth wild experiment."

Then, they stayed as they were, captivated by each other. The anchor returned to her, this time, even stronger than before. The rush of butterflies didn't stop yet, and grew stronger with every passing second.

Her eyes searched his, looking for a reason as to why they changed from violet to brown. But she didn't find an answer to her question, much to her dismay. Though more swirled in her mind as she studied Austin.

Why did he 'experimentally' kiss her? Her, of all the girls in Marino High, he kissed her. A bitter taste formed in her mouth as she remembered the rumors about him. He was a player with dozens of girls swooning over him and falling at his feet. He has probably kissed many of those girls more than once. But did that make her any different?

The school bell rang again, frightening her. She jumped away from Austin, a chuckle escaping his lips. Ally scowled at him, before the fire crept into her cheeks. Quickly – and very flustered – she scooped up her things and jogged away from Austin. She couldn't face him, not with the heat in her cheeks and the warbling of her pulse.

_A crazy but definitely worth wild experiment it was._ She agreed to herself as she scurried away to class.

_/_

The rest of the day had seemed to drag on longer than usual. The clock mocked her, as seconds passed leisurely. One moment Ally would look at the clock, turn back to her work, think that five minutes passed, and then find that only a minute passed.

She groaned inwardly, tapping her pencil along the edge of her desk. Ally found that she was oddly eager for school to end. Maybe it had something to do with her tutoring lesson with Austin…no. It wasn't because of that.

_It's definitely not because of that._ The nagging voice of reason in the back of her head scolded.

Sighing in defeat, Ally reluctantly tried to focus on her English lesson. Seconds turned into minutes slower than she would have liked, but she was glad that when the day ended, it _finally_ ended.

She took her time to pack up her things; knowing that she would be giving Austin a ride again and he waited for her by her car. Ally slipped her song book into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder when she finished. Just as she turned to walk out the door however, a hand tapped her back. She looked over her shoulder to find Trish standing behind her.

"Hey, why didn't I see you at lunch?" The Latina asked; her tone a mix of curiosity and a bit of anger.

"I- I…uh…had something to do," Ally lied, which was unconvincing even to her. "Sorry, Trish."

"It's fine, but I wished you would have told me before I had to sit alone at our lunch table," Trish frowned, guilt hitting Ally hard. "Chatterbox joined me though, and he wouldn't stop blabbering about some director he's obsessed with."

"Again, I'm sorry," Ally pulled the Latina into a quick hug, feeling bad for abandoning her friend, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll use that gift certificate my dad gave me to the spa for my birthday afterschool. Sound cool?"

"Definitely," Trish agreed, linking her arm with her best friend as they walked out of the class. They walked out the school building, going their separate ways once they reached the parking lot. "Good luck with tutoring!"

"Thanks," Ally smiled as the Latina rushed off in the opposite direction. She giggled, uncharacteristically, and headed to her car.

Her breath caught when she saw Austin leaning against her car, an Adonis in a hoodie and jeans. He looked up at her, his trademark grin spread across his lips. His lips...the same ones she kissed earlier that day. The cliché sparks came back to her, bubbling up like Mentos in a bottle of soda.

_Relax Ally. He's just trying to woo you._ The stern voice in her head warned, but she ignored it.

"Ready to go?" Ally asked casually, walking over towards the driver door. She unlocked the car and got in. Leaning over the passenger seat, she pushed the chair back and unlocked his door for him.

Austin bent down and squeezed himself into the small vehicle. He tossed his bag into the back seat, hugging his knees to his chest so he could fit. Once he was settled in, she started the car and they were off.

The ride was silent, awkwardly silent. Ally's body burned under his gaze, which she sensed was on her. Her eyes stayed glued to the road, fighting the urge to look over and meet his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally questioned when they pulled up to a red light. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah," he replied, his smile back, "A pair of soft lips, two mysterious brown eyes, and pixie nose." And cue the heat in her cheeks. "Tell me Ally, why is it that I can't my eyes off you?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, still refusing to look him in the eyes. "What do you think?" She heard Austin chuckle abruptly, and that's when she met his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You," he replied, the stupid but adorable grin on his lips, "The way your cheeks turn red when you blush and you try to hide it." Ally raised an eyebrow at him, not really sure what he meant. "I'm trying to say, that one minute, you can be quiet but focused. And another minute, you can be shy and modest. All the while, you can be feisty and proud when you want to."

"So?" Ally pulled up to the Manor, parking the car before turning back to him. "I have more than one side to me, is that so bad?"

"Not at all," Austin smirked and leaned forward. His breath washed over her face, faintly scented of mint. She shuddered at the sudden change in distance, her body reacting because of his actions. "In fact, I find it quite…interesting." He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching.

Ally's eyes fluttered closed and she waited for him to kiss her. But they shot open when she heard him unbuckle his seatbelt. He was already out the door, by the time she regained her focus.

"Let's reschedule tutoring for today," Austin suggested, leaning against the open window. "I'll see you Friday."

Before she could even argue, or speak at all, he jogged off. She watched as he entered the house, casting a wink in her direction before he shut the door behind him. Fury, idiocy, and disappointment hit her all at once. She thought he was going to kiss her.

_I told you_. The voice in her head reminded bitterly, and she hated herself for not listening to it. _He's only trying to woo you_.

"Shut up," Ally muttered under her breath before starting up her car and driving away. "Damn you, Austin Moon."

* * *

**Footnote:** Auslly! Do you hear that guys? You know, that loud boom that just erupted from the middle of nowhere. Yeah. Those were my feels. They just exploded! So, if your feels also exploded remember to see a doctor, drink lots of soy milk, and REVIEW!

CG is 30, since we didn't reach the previous goal much to my dismay. But! I'm hoping that you all will activate your S.A.R.P's and save my feelings from injustice that is the LACK OF SUPER AWESOME REVIEWS FROM **SUPER AWESOME PEOPLE**!

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~Hannah V._


	9. Trivia

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** **I'M NOT DEAD**** GUYS!** Don't jump that far into conclusions. It's not very nice because it means you lack confidence in me...

I'm sorry for the late update, again. My schedule's been tight so I don't have as much time to write. I've tried to update at least once a week, though I can hardly manage to keep. (-.-') But don't worry! Here's another chapter for you guys for being so patient and faithful to the story!

_**Dedication To All My Readers!**_

_Thank you for all your support so far guys! I'm truly thankful and amazingly blessed for all of you. From every reviewer, to favorite-r, to follower, and to my Silent Readers! I'm very happy to have amazing people who like my story. I'm glad to have reached the 250 review mark and I hope you guys will continue to like and support the story as it progresses. I'm again very thankful, grateful, and ecstatic to have you guys. So thank you, again, for all you've done. Hope you like the next chapter!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trivia**

_*{Austin}*_

His heart rammed in his chest, sweat dripping down his face to his neck. He tossed, turned, turned then tossed, and turned again. He bolted upright, panting wildly. The dream kept haunting him. And it was the same every damn time.

Austin dragged both hands through his hair, stopping and hanging on to it. His brain drummed against his skull, thoughts and memories racing too fast for him to focus on one. He waited for his breathing to even out, listening to his heartbeat slow as he did. Why did the Dream come back to him?

He hasn't had the dream for six months, and he thought it was just a phase. It seemed as if the Dream wasn't a phase. It was much more than that. To him it seemed like…a memory, a very fuzzy memory.

_Damn it! Why couldn't the weird, hooded lady let me keep my memories?_ Austin mentally ranted, jumping out of his bed to pace his room.

He began chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying hard to remember his dream. He saw a girl, with dark blonde hair. Only, that was all he could remember of her. He was chasing her through a field of poppies or roses or some other kind of red flower. He was laughing, and she was calling his name.

"Who is she?" He muttered, yanking on a pair of clean jeans. He grabbed his hoodie off the back of his chair and pulled it on.

Austin hurried over to his balcony quietly, since it was two in the morning. He slipped through the doors, jumping off the balcony with inhuman agility. Once on the ground, he walked over to a tree's shadow. He uttered the phrase for shadow travel, and then thought of his destination. He thought of his old home.

When he opened his eyes again, he stood in the same place. He tried it again, this time thinking of the address that was on his driver's license. Again, nothing happened. Austin punched the tree in sheer frustration and anger.

Pulling back his hand, he saw blood trickling down his knuckles. Austin merely wiped them on his hoodie and closed his eyes again. This time, he tried thinking of an address near his old home. But that didn't work either.

_I'm gonna go to it even if it takes walking the whole way._ Austin thought sourly, heading off in the direction of the address.

The whole time, Austin muttered under his breath, cursing Incubi and Succubae, the hooded woman, and occasionally, gas stations. Only, that distracted him from finding his home. So he focused on his task at hand.

When Austin reached the half-way mark, he grinned to himself proudly. He only had three more miles left to go, and it was probably only three thirty in the morning. So he pressed on. But before he could take another step, a gust of wind hit him.

It jabbed him in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Austin landed on his butt, grimacing in pain and irritation. He looked up to find the hooded woman standing before him, pale and eerie-looking as ever.

"Trying to get your memories back on your own, eh?" The woman mused, a smirk spread across her crimson lips. "Well, it won't work."

"And why won't it?" Austin hissed, standing up and brushing dirt off his jeans.

"Because, that's another part of your curse," the woman explained circling Austin like a he was a marble statue in a museum. "You see Austin," he shuddered at his name; how did she know? "I've placed a sort of…barrier around your home and family, to keep you from exploring your past."

"Why?" Fire bubbled up in his chest, his fists clenching to the point where his nails dug into his skin. "Who do you think you are screwing up peoples' lives?"

"Because I can, and I'm not 'screwing up' your life, as you say," the woman shrugged, still smirking at him, "I'm simply guiding your fate in a way where you'll learn that life isn't easy."

"But, why me?" His voice cracked, his emotions overwhelming him. "Out of all the seven billion people on the planet, you chose my life to curse?"

"Easy," the woman stopped in front of him, her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth that matched her skin, "You needed to be set straight."

"How?" Austin crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to calm his ragging emotions.

"Your life was good Austin, but you didn't see that," she paused for a breath, "I saw that. So, now, Ally is in your life." He stiffened at Ally's name, another surge of emotions rushing through him. "Ally is a once in a lifetime chance. Every action, every word, and every decision you make effects not only you, but her as well."

"Who are you?" That was all he could say, all he could ask. Everything she just said petrified him. The questions needed to be answered, and she was the one who was going to give them to him.

"Silly boy, don't you know an immortal deity when you see one?" Austin shook his head, making the woman groan in annoyance. "Goodness, mortals are so thick-headed. I'm Trivia. **(*)** Next time we meet, just remember you're speaking to a goddess who doesn't appreciate sass, Mr. Poopy Pants."

With that, she disappeared with the wind again. Austin stared at where she stood, awed. Then, he started laughing hysterically. There was no way he talked to a goddess. Seriously. Yeah, he may be some mythological demon, creature, thing, but that doesn't mean goddesses are real. Does it?

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the hysteria which settled in there. Maybe he was just hallucinating. That seemed like a more likely explanation. Though, denial wasn't just a river that flows through Egypt.

Wait, what was he thinking? Of course it was just a hallucination. There are no such things as immortal deities and goddesses.

_"Yeah…you just keep thinking that."_ Trivia's voice drawled in his mind causing him to duck abruptly.

"How are you doing that?" He questioned, looking around him for any sign that she was near him.

_"I'll let you figure that on your own."_ She laughed and he grumbled in frustration. _"For now, go home and get some sleep pretty boy. You have school tomorrow and there's a girl by the name of Ally Dawson who's going to be there."_

Pivoting on his heel, Austin started walking back to the Manor. He muttered incoherent curses, ranting about his problems, and complaining about his situation.

"Seven billion people." He ground out through his teeth, before stepping into a tree's shadow and heading for the Manor. "And it had to be me."

* * *

**Footnote:** Sorry if the chapter was boring and more shorter than usual, I got hit with a serious case of Writer's Block and now I'm stuck. So this is just a background chapter, and I tried to put some humor into it. It probably didn't work out all to well...

Any who! No CG this time guys. I figured that if you like the story then you'll review to let me know. I just hope many of you do review because I love the responses I get from you guys. You're hilarious, and your reviews just make my day. :D

*** Trivia - **Roman equivalent of Hecate, Greek goddess of magic, crossroads, the Moon, and sorcery. According to Mythology, she wanders around at night, which is why Austin runs into her at night.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay Epic!**

_~Love y'all,_

_Hannah V._


	10. Mine

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Finally! I'm updating this story. You don't know how _long_ it took me to get inspiration for this story. I tried everything; watching movies, reading, listening to music, going for a walk, laying upside down, meditating, banging my head on a wall... BUT! I succeeded and I think you all are going to like this chapter ;)

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a very good friend of mine, KKEquestrian. She's one of the most awesome people I've ever met and to show her how great she is I wanted to dedicate this chapter to her. Hope this sates your feels Paige! c:

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mine**

_*{Ally}*_

Ally swore under her breath. Rhonda broke down and she was already late to school. To say she was ticked off would be an understatement. Her morning started off with her alarm failing to go off and lead up to her dad returning home but leaving again for another instrument convention. Not only that, but she had a weird dream about Austin and would rather not going into detail.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she asked herself, climbing out of the car and popping the hood. Ally groaned when she realized she knew nothing about cars. "It just had to be me."

Sighing, Ally pulled out her cell phone and called a tow company. She then called Trish and told her what happened. She also explained they were going to have to reschedule their spa day for another time. Luckily, her friend wasn't also having a bad day, or else Ally would have gotten an earful from Trish.

When she finished talking to Trish, Ally called her dad in Idaho and explained the situation. He was just as sad to hear her car broke down mainly because she knew he was going to have to spend money to repair it instead of buying her a new car. After their conversation, Ally hung up and climbed back in her buggy, waiting for the tow to come.

She waited for a full ten minutes before she saw the tow heading towards her. Ally thanked God and got out of the car to greet the tow truck driver. When the man climbed out of the car, she couldn't stop her jaw from hitting the floor. The tow truck driver was Memphis, clad in navy jumpsuit, bandana around his forehead, and heavy, black boots.

"Memphis?" Ally gaped in disbelief. "You work as a tow truck driver?"

"Yep," he sneered, sauntering over towards her. "Aside from being a wizard, I'm a mechanic, an amateur artist, and a knight because I'm saving a gorgeous damsel in distress." Ally's cheeks heated up at his compliment. "Milady, if I may be so bold, would you like to accompany me to get some ice cream sometime?" Memphis bowed like a knight and took her hand. "It would be a shame to deny a dying man his death wish."

Ally laughed. "How about this? You don't die and I'll go get ice cream with you."

"Deal!" he beamed. "Now, let me get your car hooked up and we can get ice cream from the small ice creamery next to the shop."

"Is there such thing as an ice creamery?" Ally wondered aloud, making Memphis throw his head back in laughter. She smiled in response and climbed into the truck. When Memphis finished getting her little buggy hooked up, he climbed into the car and they were on their way.

The short ride from where Ally's car broke down to the mechanic shop Memphis worked was filled with fun and laughter. She found herself nearly on the verge of tears every time Memphis made a corny joke and he was definitely a charmer. He was probably in his early twenties, but acted like a teenager. Overall, he was easy to talk to and great to hang out with.

Memphis pulled the truck into a small mechanic's shop called "Barry Grips and Unimportant Others Auto Shop." When he parked the car, he got out first. Ally blinked and in the next instant Memphis was at her side, holding her door open.

"Thanks," she grinned as she got out of the truck.

"Any time," he smiled back, closing the door behind her. "Now, I do believe you promised a living man some ice cream from a certain ice creamery?"

Ally rolled her eyes playfully. "All right, let's go Mr. Knight."

They ambled over to the little ice cream store and headed inside. Ally got Fruity Mint Swirl and Memphis got Rainbow Sherbet. He also paid for their ice cream and headed back to the auto shop. Ally hopped in to her buggy, which was already unloaded and sitting in the lot of the shop, and so did Memphis.

"So, how old are you Ally?" Memphis questioned, shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

"Eighteen, turning nineteen in a couple of months," she answered. "What about you?"

"Twenty-one, but I'm a ten-year-old at heart," he quipped, giving her a goofy grin. "So, how's tutoring going with Austin."

"So, so," she lied, trying not to think of the steamy kisses they've shared in the past few days. "He's a little slow, but he's getting better."

"Do you like him?" Memphis blurted, causing Ally to choke on her ice cream.

"D- Do I l- like him?" Ally stuttered after she finished almost dying. The questioned scared her, because there were feelings in her for Austin that she couldn't explain. So, Ally improvised. "I don't know if you know, but he's the man-whore of our school. Why would I like somebody like him?"

Memphis frowned and looked down at his ice cream. "There's a lot more going on than you know Ally." She froze by the tone of his voice. It was dark and serious, but at the same time, filled with ache and melancholy. "More than you could ever imagine."

Ally swallowed the lump in her throat. An ominous feeling washed over her, making her shudder. For some reason, a reason she couldn't explain, she knew there was something big going on. With Austin, with Memphis, with Varick and in that huge house they live in. And Ally couldn't help feel, that it wasn't natural either.

After a moment of awkward silence, Memphis looked at her and gave her a small smile. "So, let's go talk to Barry and see what we can do about this beat-up beauty." He patted the dashboard for emphasis before climbing out.

Not saying another word, but only nodding, Ally got out of the car and followed him. With thoughts still lingering in the ominous haze in her mind.

_/_

_*{Austin}*_

"What the hell Trivia?" he hissed as he walked out of school. Austin knew the goddess was somewhere and listening to him. Even if he could see her, he was positively sure she was there. "You said Ally would be here, and I had to wake up early in the damn morning for nothing!"

_"Oops,"_ she laughed in his mind, still not showing herself. _"Looks like the Fates had a change in plan._"

Austin groaned and strode away from the school. Normally, he would have gone straight home using shadow travel, but he wasn't in the mood. Instead, he headed over to Memphis's work. He needed to talk to him about the whole "Untouchable" issue. Especially since he didn't have the need to feed anymore.

All his feeding ceased the day he bumped into Ally in the hallway. It was like the vicious beast in him shut up and calmed down. Though, when it came to Ally, the beast would start clawing and thrashing to break free, to divulge more of the brunette beauty. He couldn't comprehend how he wanted and craved her, but it was a deeper level than that. He wanted something much more than physical satisfaction.

Memphis's work came into view and Austin sighed in relief. He really needed some advice. The need of Ally started to scare him. Sooner or later, he'd start developing feeling for her. And as much as he wanted to revert back to being a human, he didn't want to die. More importantly, he didn't want to hurt Ally.

Austin saw Memphis walking out of Barry's office, some sexy brunette walking right behind him. He couldn't help but check out her legs, which were taunting him in that skirt. The brunette had curves in all the right places and he enjoyed the view. It was only when Austin neared closer, that he realized who the brunette was. It was Ally.

She was talking to Memphis, laughing and smiling. Fire streamed through his blood, his fists clenching. Ally has never once showed _him_ that laugh or smile. All she ever did was glare or stare at him indifferently with hollow eyes. With Memphis, her eyes were bright and she looked like she was enjoying his company.

Austin fought back the urge to storm over there, grab Ally, and steal her away from Memphis. He stopped fighting that urge when she reached up on her toes and gave Memphis a kiss on the cheek. It was then that something snapped inside him. Before he knew it, he found himself five feet away from them, pissed as hell.

"Hey, bud," Memphis greeted, though Austin ignore it. He grabbed Ally's wrist, threw her over his shoulder and walked away from the mechanic's shop.

"Austin! What are you doing? Put me down!" she ordered, flailing in his grasp.

Ignoring her, he looked for a secluded shadow. He spotted one in an ally and went straight towards it. He stepped into it, closed his eyes, and thought of the one place he knew where no one could bother him. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a clearing in the woods behind the Manor.

"Austin! What the hell are you doing?" Ally shouted, hitting his back with her fists. "Put me down! I was talking to Memphis."

At the mention of his friend's name, the fire spiked in his veins. Outraged and overruled by the beast in him, he set Ally down and pinned her against a tree. He crashed his lips over hers and kissed her ravenously. She didn't struggle, nor did she fight back. Instead, Ally submitted to him, kissing him back just as feverishly.

She threaded her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Easily, Austin slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting and plundering. She moaned, nipping at his bottom lip. He trailed his hands down her sides, caressing the same curves he worshipped earlier. His hands went to her rear, and grasping it in his hands, he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

He hissed when her center ground into his. Ally threw her head back and moaned, allowing him access to the column of her throat. He started sucking and nipping harshly along the curve of her neck, marking her. The need to possess and sate burned deep within him, making him crave more of her.

"Austin," Ally panted. The word fell from her lips like a sweet song in his ears. He growled, pressing their bodies closer together. He needed to hear his name come from her mouth again, and she did just that. "Austin."

"Again," he commanded, slipping his hands under her shirt to feel the soft flesh it concealed. "Say it again, Ally."

"Austin," she murmured, grasping his head in her hands and bringing their lips together again. She clung harder to him, moving her hips against his in slow and tantalizing patterns.

They pulled away, breathless and in desperate need of air. Their eyes stayed lock on each other's as they tried to get their breath back. Ally's eyes were clouded, shrouded by unmistakable desire and ecstasy. His gaze wandered down to her neck. He smirked at the marks he left on her skin.

He kissed her again, gently but firm at the same time. "Mine," he growled against her lips. "All mine."

"Yours," Ally agreed, crashing their lips together again.

* * *

**Footnote:** Cliffhanger~! Looks like we got a little bit of Auslly action c; He, he, I'm evil 3:) Any who, don't forget to activate your S.A.R.P's and REVIEW! I'll update depending on how many reviews y'all shower me with :D But if we're looking for a specific number it probably be 17_ at the least_.

**Thanks for reading**!

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


	11. Innocent

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. The Plot and Idea are mine.**

**Author's Note:** Hiya guys! I've whipped up another chapter for ya, but I wanted to wait a while before posting it. I'm going to stock up on chapters so I can update the story regularly. Hope you like the chapter! Oh! And there's a **_VERY IMPORTANT_** footnote at the end!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Innocent**

_*{Austin}*_

_"Hey, pretty boy!"_ Trivia's annoying voice shouted in his mind. _"You better stop smooching the Untouchable if you want to live. The longer you two go at it, the more your inner Incubus is going to lust after her. If you give into him, you two will end up having sex and that's all it will ever be. You won't have feelings for each other and become addicted to one another. Then, slowly, your body will destroy itself and you'll die."_

At the die part, Austin reluctantly pulled away, despite his inner Incubus roaring at him to go back and continue. Though, he didn't pull away completely before planting a soft kiss on Ally's temple. He set her down, straightening her clothes. All the while, he did his best to calm down the yearning building up in the pit of his abdomen.

Ally stared at him, eyes still cloudy but slowly clearing as realization became more and more evident in the russet orbs. Then, her face contorted in what looked like embarrassment and regret to him. That caused his heart to sting. The stinging only worsened when Ally moved away from him.

She didn't speak, but just looked down at the ground. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. He was just as confused, if not more or less, as she could be. There were unexplained, undeniable feelings he harbored for Ally somewhere in him. They were strong, potent enough to make him lose control and give into jealousy.

_"That's because you're getting involved with your Untouchable,"_ Trivia explained, making him duck suddenly. _"I'm not a bird! I won't come swooping down from the sky like a falcon does to a fish."_

_"You know, it would be easier if we talked face to face,"_ Austin suggested, not giving a voice to his words. He didn't want Ally to look at him any more badly than she already did.

_"Now's not the time. Right now, your Untouchable is starting to question your humanity."_ And with that, Trivia's voice left his mind and so did her presence. Austin swore mentally, hating it when the goddess just disappeared and appear when she wanted.

He turned his attention back to Ally, who was chewing her hair and looking rather flustered. She must've have noticed him staring at her, because their gazes met. Instantly, her body froze. Her eyes were stormy, questioning. Austin raised his brow, confused by her change in demeanor.

She strode right up to him, and grasped his head between her small hands. Ally pulled him down, staring straight into his eyes. Then, as quickly as she came, she let go of his head and stumbled backwards.

"Is it normal for your eyes to change colors?" she questioned, her voice quivering. "And how and when did we suddenly get from a dark alley to the middle of a forest?"

"Damn," Austin murmured, realizing Trivia meant when she mentioned Ally questioning his humanity. "Uh, I have a…special medical condition and…I'm a really fast walker?" His answer wasn't solid and it sounded more like a question.

Ally scoffed. "Either you're a really bad liar or you're just horrible at telling the truth."

"Aren't those basically the same things?" he quipped, sneering.

"No, they're not," Ally countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm not kidding Austin. There's something wrong with you, all of you in that giant house of yours. And whatever it is, it's definitely not human. Reason being, humans don't have eyes that change colors and there must be some way you managed to get us into a forest from an alley in the city."

"What? No," he denied smoothly, trying to play it cool. "As you can see, I'm human," then, he lifted up his shirt, "See? I have a belly button, so I'm not an alien from Krypton." He put his shirt down and rose up the sleeve of his hoodie. "I don't sparkle so I'm not a vampire either."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're human," Ally argued, obviously unconvinced of his lies. "And I'm positive there's some wrong with both you _and_ Memphis."

There it was again, the mention of another man's name falling from her lips. That re-awoke the snarling creature inside of him. The fire of jealousy and passiveness burned in the depths of his chest and Austin growled. He saw how Ally flinched and the way her eyes started clouding over.

He stalked towards her, making her retreat from his advances. Austin backed her against a tree then caged her in, hands next to either side of his head. The lusting Incubus in him roared at him to take her, to get more of her. He needed so much more than just kisses and caresses.

He needed naked flesh against bare skin, wound around one another. He needed to taste her, drown in the sweet, intoxicating scent she emitted. Austin wanted nothing more than to have his way with her, to sate the desperate desire to quench the yearn for her.

_"Don't think like that!"_ Trivia scolded, reappearing in the back of his mind. _"The more your Incubus side lusts after her, the more the bond between the two of you will strictly be lust. If you want to live and change back into a human, you need to stop desiring her body and look at the bigger picture."_

Austin groaned inwardly, taking Trivia's advice and suppressing his Incubus needs. Instead, he went back at being angry at Ally for bringing up Memphis. Why did she even bring him up?

"I don't want to ever hear his name come from your mouth ever again," he warned; his tone dead serious. "Is that clear?"

"You're not the boss of me," Ally huffed, lifting her chin up defiantly. "Besides, I can do whatever I want. It's not like you own me."

Austin chuckled. "I may not own you, Ally," he breathed against her ear, sensing her shudder beneath him. "But you are _mine_."

"Says who?" she panted, and he could tell she was trying hard not to react to him.

"As I recall," he smirked, trailing his fingertips down the curve of her throat, "you did. Remember?"

"Ha! In your dreams," she responded, her voice hoarse. Her denial and stubbornness only made his smirk grow.

"Even if you deny it Ally," he taunted, grasping her chin between his forefinger and thumb to make her look at him, "the marks on your neck will prove otherwise."

He released her chin, pivoting on his heel and walking away. Austin knew she would follow. After all, she had no way out of the forest other than following him. Soon, he heard Ally's footsteps behind him and he grinned smugly. Oh how he enjoyed being right.

They walked in silence, and Austin had no problem with it. He knew Ally was most likely trying to figure out if he was human or not. Though, he was determined to keep playing the human card for as long as he could. That shouldn't be very long however. Ally was a smart girl and he knew there was no fooling her for long.

_"So are you going to help me out here, oh high and mighty goddess?"_ Austin thought, hoping Trivia would respond.

_"It depends,"_ Trivia answered, and Austin could hear the smirk in her voice. _"Are you going to listen to me and stop acting on your Incubus's filthy desires?"_

_ "Fine,"_ he groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes. _"I'll listen to you and try to keep 'it' in my pants."_

_"Good, now take the girl home. Try to get on her good side because all she sees you as is a man-whore,"_ Trivia laughed, which made him frown in turn. Nevertheless, Austin agreed and walked Ally home once they made it out of the forest and to the Manor.

_/_

_*{Ally}*_

Austin wasn't a human. She knew that much. She couldn't explain his eyes changing from brown to violet whenever they finished their "steamy moments" but she was sure that no human did that. Then there was the matter of suddenly going from an alley to a forest. To put it bluntly, she had no explanation for that whatsoever.

Though, there was one more thing she couldn't really explain. That was the burning and compelling attraction she had towards Austin. No matter how much she wanted to fight it, deny it, she just…couldn't. Every time he just _touched_ her, it sent her brain into a fog. All the control and reason she had faded away whenever his fingertips or lips came in contact with her skin. It was like he could break her apart but at the same time put her together again.

The sensations were wonderful, hypnotizing. Above all, everything about him was addictive; especially, the possessive and jealous side of him. The mere sight of him like that had her knees turn into jelly, took her breath away. Then, Ally found herself wondering what the gentle and caring side of him would be like.

_"No! Stop thinking like that!"_ she scolded herself, suddenly aware of where her thoughts were going. _"This is Austin Moon, he guy who breaks hearts and uses girls like their just toys. He even used Kristie."_

Yet, those thoughts didn't stop her from letting him walk her home. She lived very far away from him, and she felt guilty for burdening him with the task. Though, he didn't seem to mind since he was whistling nonchalantly and doing random dance moves every so often. Ally had to admit it, even if she hated to, but Austin was an impressively skilled dancer.

"Do you dance?" she wondered out of the blue, watching when he twirled on his heels smoothly.

"I think so," he answered, not looking at her but straight ahead. "I mean, I don't remember if I took dance lessons or if it's just natural."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" she puzzled, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion.

Austin blinked rapidly at her before he looked away. A sigh escaped his lips, broken and defeated. It broke her heart to hear something like that coming from him. Even if she disliked him, _a lot_, she still cared for him. She wasn't that biased towards him.

But, she saw the ache in his eyes. They were misty, filled with pain. Their usual impish glint was lost and she saw how vulnerable he was. He lost the Big Bad Wolf appearance and for that moment their gazes held, it was just him. It was just a scared and hurt Austin.

He hadn't answered her question, and she took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. Not one to pry, she didn't press the matter and try to get details out of him. Instead, she wanted to comfort him. So, she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"It's okay," she murmured, her voice soft and gentle. "I'm sorry for asking if it bothered you."

Austin sighed again, but grasped onto her hand tighter. "No," he responded, looking at her with tired eyes. "It just bugs me that I can't remember some things like that, that's all."

Ally nodded, enjoying the warmth of Austin's hand. The gesture was so simple and yet so tender. Her body hummed at the blissful sensation, how subtle sparks filled her body and tingled through her. She liked the innocent side of Austin. Even if there was something dark troubling him.

* * *

******_VERY IMPORTANT _**Footnote: Alright. So, I was_ thinking_ of making this story at three-part book/story. This story will approximately be 20-30 chapters and will go over how Austin and Ally develop their feelings for each other. The second book/part will be the smutty goodness some of us so desperately crave (hint, hint, wink, wink) in turn going over Austin's transformation back into a human. And the third book, will deal with how Austin adjusts to reverting back and rediscovering the life he had before turning into a Lesser Incubus and before meeting Ally.

So what do you think? Yay? Or Nay?** This is just a ****_possibility_**** and is not official.** I could, but it would be very difficult and very rushed, merge all three books into this one. Though, there'd be like more than 30 chapters for sure. Tell me what you think guys!

_/_

Quick Responses:

**Me (Guest) - **No, they're not dating...yet ;)

**love million** - S.A.R.P's is my acronym for "Super Awesome Reviewing Powers" that I say/type at the end of many chapters to motivate people to spend that extra two minutes to review :D

**MayaGrace:** I want it to be soon, but you know how I am; I don't like rushing plots. But, I'm right beside you when I say, I want them to hurry along with the smut already. Oh, and I'll definitely use that song. Thanks for the suggestion! ;]

**Frenchie12 - **I wish I thought of that, because it was BRILLIANT! Just like the mind who thought of it c;

**My Guest from Denmark -** First off, I just want to say...HI! I don't get many reviews from reviewers from other countries and it certainly is a treat when I do. Yes, the story ends in Auslly. And yes, I do plan on finishing Through the Seasons. I might start working on it soon because I've got some new-found inspiration for it. So look out for it c:

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


End file.
